Irishward's Treasures
by TwoTwiMoms
Summary: Here you'll find outtakes from What Fills the Eye Fills the Heart as well as the future take written for Fandom Gives Back: Breaking Dawn Part 1.
1. An Anniversary Never to Forget

_**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things in Masen's Pub belong to us.**_

_**Thanks to darcysmom for beta'ing! And to elidunbigboot & darcysmom for helping with romantic location ideas in Ireland!**_

_**This future-take is for the wonderful AnnMarie (credoroza ) who graciously bid on us at the FGB Breaking Dawn Pt 1 auction! Thank you for having faith in us and we hope you like it.**_

_**An Anniversary Never to Forget**_

_**EPOV**_

"Darlin', we need to leave before we miss our flight."

"I'll be right there, Edward."

Just then I heard soft footsteps as my beautiful wife descended the stairs holding our son. I thought the happiest day of my life was when I married the love of my life five years ago, but I was wrong. Nothing could compare to the day that our son, Aidan Patrick Masen was born, and placed into my waiting arms.

"Daddy!"

Aidan held out his hands for me to take him which I instinctively did hugging him to me as I kissed the top of his head.

"Hey, firín."

"I'm sorry I took so long. Aidan decided it would be fun to play with mommy's makeup."

"Aidan … what did I tell ye about playing with mommy's stuff."

"But, Daddy … I wanted to be pwetty just like mommy."

"Boys are not pretty, they're handsome. Besides, no one could be as pretty as your mum," Edward said as he tickled Aidan's belly.

Bella rolled her eyes, shaking her head before going into the kitchen.

"Are we leaving to see Gamma and Pop now?"

"The car's all packed. Now all we need is your mommy to be ready."

"Mommy, are you weady? I wanna see Gamma and Pop."

Bella walked out from the kitchen with her purse and a bag. "I'm ready, now."

Bella and I had been married for five years and were flying back to where it all began—Ireland—to the place where I proposed to my beautiful wife. Since the birth of Aidan three years ago, we haven't been able to take a vacation just the two of us and I was itchin' to have her all to myself for two whole weeks.

My parents lived in Wicklow, Ireland which was about an hour south of Dublin. After spending two days with my parents we would be leaving Aidan with his Gamma and Pop before Bella and I traveled to Doolin to a quaint little bed and breakfast there.

After getting Aidan situated in his car seat I slid into the Jeep beside Bella and headed towards Sea-Tac. Since we would be leaving our car at the airport there was no way I was leaving Siobhan there that long. She was still my baby. Besides, it really wasn't kid friendly anyway.

We cleared customs then settled into our first class seats. Our flight was going to be a long one, so we made sure we had enough to entertain Aidan the entire plane ride. We had a five hour flight to New York City with an hour and forty minute layover before continuing the six and half hour travel to Ireland.

Once we arrived in Ireland and gathered our luggage we settled into our rental car for the hour ride from Dublin airport to Wicklow. It had already been an exhausting day from the States to Ireland and Aidan wasn't cooperating. He was just getting more irritable as the day went on; which was very understandable.

When we finally pulled in front of my parents' house I could not have been happier. The front door flew open and my mother greeted us with open arms.

"Gamma!"

"Garmhac! I've missed ye."

After my mum had her fill of hugs and kisses she let go of Aidan to give myself and Bella hugs and kisses too.

"Bella … Edward. It's so good to see ye. How are ye?"

"Hi, mum, we've missed ye too. We're great." I kissed my mum's cheek and returned the hug before turning to my dad.

"A mhic, it's good to see ye."

"You too, Dad."

Dad helped me with our luggage as my mum pulled Bella into the house. They retreated to the kitchen where they caught up over tea and cookies. Even with so much distance between Seattle and Ireland, Mom and Bella had become very close. Aidan joined them as soon as he spotted the cookies on the table.

Dad and I settled on the couch watching a rugby game and talked about anything and everything. It was nice to be back home to visit with my parents even if it was only for two days.

On Monday morning Bella and I said goodbye to Aidan and my parents, packed up the rental and headed to Doolin for our two week vacation. It was about a three and a half hour drive from Wicklow to Doolin. I had made reservations at Sea View House which was a bed and breakfast located in the village of Doolin beside the Cliffs of Moher and the Aran Islands.

This wasn't the first trip Bella and I had taken to Ireland but I still wanted to share my homeland with her. It was a beautiful and romantic country and I intended to show Bella just that.

As soon as we finally arrived we checked in and I carried our luggage to our room. Bella was always in awe of everything around her as she took in our room. We had a beautiful view of the Atlantic Ocean from our room and Bella immediately went to the window to check it out.

"Edward, it's so beautiful here."

I dropped the luggage by the bed and walked the short distance to where my wife was standing, wrapping my arms around her middle resting my chin on her shoulder.

"It's not as beautiful as the woman in me arms."

Bella linked her hands in mine, as we looked out at the beautiful view. I'm not sure how long we stayed there, it could have been minutes or hours but I was content to hold her in my arms forever.

Bella turned in my arms and kissed my lips gently.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love ye, too."

I brushed my lips against her velvet soft lips for a sensual kiss. Our lips molded together as two pieces of a puzzle coming together—but that's how it always was. My fingers tangled in Bella's long brown locks as her arms wrapped around my neck. The rasp of her tongue along my bottom lip caused me to moan. Our tongues tangled together as hands roamed all over trying to feel skin on skin.

Hands traveled down her body to lift her shirt up and over her head. I trailed wet kisses along Bella's jaw, down her neck to her collarbone only to make the route back up again. I stopped at the spot behind her ear I knew made her hot, sucking the skin there causing Bella to moan wantonly.

With nimble hands I unhooked her bra and took one pert nipple in my mouth. I suckled one nipple while massaging the other breast. Soon Bella's hands were frantic on me trying to get my clothes off.

"Edward …"

I stepped back to lift my shirt off then took her lips in mine. With my lips still on hers I slowly walked us backward toward the bed, only letting her go long enough to allow her to crawl into the middle of it.

Starting at Bella's feet I finished undressing her until she was completely naked before me. I wasn't in any hurry as I took in the sight before me. My wife was as still as beautiful as the day I met her. From her chocolate brown eyes that could see through to my soul, to the perfect toes with the hot pink nail polish.

"Ta tu alainn."

I shimmied out of my pants and boxers before climbing up the bed caressing every inch of skin I could get my hands on along the way. When I lay next to Bella I took her face in my hands and kissed her lips softly as I rubbed my thumbs along her cheeks.

"I love ye so much, Bella."

"I love you too, baby."

My hands were once again on Bella caressing, touching and exploring all of her. I massaged each breast, her flat belly, each hip before I landed on her mound. I let out a moan as I felt her bare pussy underneath my exploring fingers, moving them lower to her warm, wet folds.

"Love, yer so wet."

"Only for you, Edward."

I rubbed a finger in her juices before slipping it into her. A soft moan escaped her lips as I worked another finger in stretching her while my thumb stroked her clit. In and out my fingers worked bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, God. That feels so good, baby."

Nothing was more beautiful or more arousing then watching your woman come before you. Bella let out loud wanton moan as her climax hit her coating my fingers with her essence. I pulled my fingers out looking into Bella's eyes as I licked my fingers clean.

Her sweet nectar taste hit my tongue immediately. "Mmm … I love yer taste, love."

While Bella was still coming down from her high I hovered over her aligning my cock with her warm, wet, entrance. In one swift thrust I filled her completely.

"Bella …"

Our bodies did all the talking as we moved in unison, both knowing exactly what to do. She lifted her hips to meet me thrust for thrust. With a steady rhythm in and out my orgasm approached fast. It had been a while since Bella and I had made love and I wasn't sure how much longer I would last.

I felt Bella's muscles start to contract around my cock and I knew she was close. With a few more thrusts of my hips I was spilling into Bella and she was falling right along with me.

When I pulled out I was left with a cold and empty feeling. I lay beside Bella pulling her against my chest and covering us both with the blanket. We laid in each other's arms for what felt like hours reveling in the warmth of each other.

Bella was kissing my arms that were still wrapped around her. "Edward? You didn't fall asleep did you?"

"No, love. Why?"

"I have to tell you something."

Bella turned in my arms to look up into my eyes. I saw worry but I also saw love and happiness there.

"Darlin', yer scaring me. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Edward. You're gonna be a daddy again."

"Are ye feckin' kidding me?"

Bella sheepishly shook her gorgeous head.

"No, I'm not, Edward."

There was nothing in the world that could've made me happier than for my wife to tell me she was giving me another child. Aidan had been a blessing in our life, and the most precious gift Bella could have ever given me.

"How far along are ye?"

"Twelve weeks."

I stayed silent for a moment doing the math in my head.

"New Year's Eve?"

Bella giggled and nodded her head.

_Carlisle and Esme had insisted on keeping Aidan for New Year's Eve so that Bella and I could run the pub together. For the past three years, we really hadn't celebrated New Year's Eve. The first year we didn't because Bella was pregnant with Aidan; then the next two because either Bella or Aidan were sick. With everyone healthy, Bella and I took advantage of the offer Carlisle and Esme had made to take Aidan. _

_Rose, Bella and Alice had decided to throw a huge New Year's Eve bash at the Pub – something about a last hoorah before Rose and Em finally tied the knot. They had two kids together, but still hadn't gotten married. Emmett always complained that it wasn't because he didn't ask her – because he did on several occasions. Rose said she finally told him yes just so he'd stop askin'. _

_Em and I hired a band for the evening while the girls planned out everything else. I put my two best bartenders on duty so that I could enjoy the company of my beautiful wife._

_The pub was packed that night; there wasn't an empty seat in the house – except for Bella's stool at the end of the bar. I never allowed anyone other than her to occupy it. Jazz, Emmett and I waited impatiently for the girls as they got ready in our old loft upstairs. We had since moved to a house in suburbia once we'd found out Aidan was on the way, but occasionally if we had a late night at the pub we could trudge upstairs for some rest._

_Rosalie caught my eye first. She was tall and all blonde hair as she walked out of the doors that separated the pub from the kitchen. _

"_Here come the girls." I smiled._

"_Fucking finally!" Emmett sighed in relief._

_Bella was a vision as she walked toward me in a tight, little black dress. Her hair flowed down around her shoulders and she had killer black velvet heels on her tiny feet._

"_Ye look gorgeous, darlin'," I said, pulling her into my arms and kissing her soundly._

"_You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Masen."_

_We mingled with our friends and regulars all night; dancing and enjoying some good craic._

_At midnight, I pulled my wife into my arms and held her to me for just a moment before allowing my hands to caress her beautiful body over the fabric of her dress._

"_Edward …" Bella breathed._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Don't start something out here that you can't finish," Bella warned._

"_Oh, I'll finish it all right, darlin'. I promise it'll be soo good when I do."_

"_Not helping …" Bella moaned as she licked up the shell of my ear._

_By the end of the evening, we were more than a little tipsy, especially my Bella. I'd come to learn that a tipsy Bella was a horny Bella._

"_Edwaaaard …" she crooned as she sat on the bar with her legs crossed wearing nothing but a deep green satin bra and panties._

_I was locking up the door, shutting off the signs and closing the blinds._

"_Yes, darlin'?"_

"_I do believe you said you were going to finish something?" she asked as I came to stand in front of her._

"_That I did, darlin'." I smirked as I ran my hands up and down her thighs._

"_Then get up here and make good on your promise."_

_I didn't need to be told twice. I shed my shoes, jeans and boxer briefs before climbing up on the bar and looming over her. She turned and wrapped her legs around my thighs attempting to pull me closer_.

_I ghosted my hands down her beautiful body before hooking my fingers in her panties and pulling them off. I slowly crawled back up her body, placing nipping kisses against her skin as I went. Her soft moans made me want to just bury myself deep within her because I was so fecking hard for her, but at the same time I wanted to take it slow and worship her. By the time I made it to her breasts, her hands were everywhere and she was begging me to give her some relief._

"_Be patient, darlin'. I promise to make ye feel so, so good," I purred in her ear._

_She arched her body up to me and I used the opportunity to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. I pulled the offending satin from her body and cupped her full breasts in my hands. Pregnancy had changed them – in a good way. I loved them before but I loved them even more now and knowing that they had nurtured my child – I had no words for that._

_I swirled her rosy nipples with my thumbs and leaned down to pull one into my mouth, sucking on it gently and grazing it with my teeth because I know that drives her crazy._

"_Edward … please."_

_I ground my cock against her slick folds and pushed the tip against her swollen clit before arching my hips and slowly pushing into her. I thrust in and out of her while she grabbed onto my arse pulling me closer to her as she wrapped her legs around me._

"_Oh, God, Edward."_

_I thrust into her a little more forcefully, filling her completely and hitting a spot so deep it made her whimper. I couldn't hold in the feral growl that came from deep in my chest at the feel of the creature beneath me. _

"_Baby, I'm so close …" Bella breathed._

"_Me … too … love," I grunted as I thrust into her again._

_I slipped almost all the way out before pushing into her again and her muscles contracted around my cock and I could feel her essence coating me as I came hard; my own orgasm filling her._

_I sat back on the bar and pulled her into my arms, not wanting her against the hard surface. She straddled my lap and we continued to softly kiss as our breathing evened out._

"_Happy New Year, Mrs. Masen," I breathed against her sweet skin._

"_Indeed," Bella giggled._

"Edward?" Bella asked softly.

"God, darlin', I'm sorry. I was just thinking about that night."

Bella let out a gorgeous giggle.

"I remember that night too, handsome."

I pushed Bella over onto her back and hovered over her, kissing her lips first and made my way down to the skin of her stomach where my baby was growing inside her and kissed it reverently.

"It's a good thing you're in there, wee one. I'm going to do things to your mommy you don't need to know about until you're thirty," I whispered against Bella's skin, making her giggle again.

I made love to my wife again, slowly and reverently – completely in love with the fact that she was carrying our baby.

Over the next few days, we toured the coast of Ireland just as we had done five years prior. We saw some things we hadn't before because we were too pre-occupied, but I watched Bella carefully to make sure that we didn't overdo it.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary, beautiful. Do ye feel like a trip out to the cliffs?" I asked as she snuggled into my arms, ready to let sleep take her.

"Mmmhmm. A trip back to our beginning sounds wonderful, handsome."

The next morning, I took Bella out to the Cliffs of Moher. It was one of her favorite places in all of Ireland. It was the place I proposed to her and it held wonderful memories for both of us.

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful wife as we looked out at the magnificent view. From where we stood we could see over the Atlantic Ocean to the Aran Islands and Galway Bay.

"Do ye remember the last time we were here, mo ghrá?"

"Umm hmm … of course, baby. It was the day you made me a very happy woman."

_It was one week before Christmas we had arrived at my parents' house for our first trip to Ireland. I couldn't wait to show Bella everything there was to see of this beautiful country. We had planned to stay for about two weeks and during those two weeks I was going to make sure she loved Ireland as much as I did. _

_For the first few days we were there we visited with my parents. It had been years since I had been back to my homeland and I missed them dearly. Of course it didn't take long at all for my parents to love Bella as much as I did—especially my mum. Bella was the daughter she never had and they talked for hours over tea and cookies while Dad and I caught up on anything and everything._

_We visited every romantic place in Ireland I could think of. We took a cart ride around the town of Killarney and a boat ride on the lake. In Galway City we visited Claddagh Quay and took a ferry ride to the Aran Islands. _

_But it was on Christmas Eve when we took a helicopter ride over the cliffs and then took a tour along the cliff that held the happiest of memories from our trip. Along the way of our walk we had stopped to admire the view, wrapped in each other's arms. The ring that had been in my pocket every day of our trip waiting for the right moment seemed to be burning a hole in my pocket._

_I felt like the right spot would never come but then I realized it didn't matter on the perfect location. All that mattered was that I showed the woman I loved how much I loved her and wanted to spend my life with her; to grow old and have babies with her._

_The day was a little chilly but not freezing and the sun warmed us along our walk. When we came to an open spot along the walk I decided this was my chance to make my move. The view in front of us was beautiful but not as beautiful as the woman in front of me._

_Bella was looking out at the ocean with her hand in mine, as she said, "Edward, this view is gorgeous."_

_With Bella's hand still in mine, I got down on one knee and looked up into those chocolate eyes that bore through my soul._

"_Not as gorgeous as the woman in front of me." I took a deep breath. "I love ye more than anything in the world. When ye came into me pub and sat down with yer laptop, I was a goner. Ye make my life complete and I don't know what I would do without ye. I want to have wee ones running around and grow old with ye. Will ye do me the honor of becoming me wife? Isabella, an bpósfaidh tú me?"_

"_Yes, yes. Yes!" Bella flew into my arms peppering kisses all long my face._

Bella kissed my neck. "You were thinking of that day weren't you?"

I nodded. "Ye made me the luckiest man in the world. Is tú mo ghrá, darlin'."

"Is tú mo ghrá too, Edward."

Bella cupped my face in her hands gently.

"I feel pretty lucky too ya know, Edward. I had no idea when I walked into your pub six years ago that I would find the one person who meant the world to me; the one person who I'd want to be the father of my children, my protector, my heart – my life. I never could have imagined six years ago that my life would be like this. One night with you changed me – forever."

"Oh me Bella, you changed me life the moment you walked into me pub and I'm so, so thankful ye said 'I do' five years ago. With those two very simple words ye've given me everything I could ever need. We have a beautiful boy and another wee one on the way, we own our pub free and clear, yer finally writing what ye really want to write and we are right where we should be – lost in our go brách."

**A/N:**

_**Gaelic Translations:**_

_**Aidan means Little Fire and we thought that was appropriate for Bella and Edward's child.**_

_**firín means little man**_

_**go brách means forever**_

_**garmhac means grandma**_

_**a mhic means my son**_

_**tá tú álainn means you are beautiful**_

_**craic means fun, entertainment**_

_**mo ghrá means my love**_

_**is tú mo ghrá means I love you**_

_**an bpósfaidh tú means will you marry me**_

_**Due to the issues with FFn - should any of our stories disappear - they can be found on our blog (or they can be eventually!) twotwimoms (dot) blogspot (dot) com**_

_**Thanks for reading! We'd love to know what you think so please leave us a review! =D**_


	2. Edward Buys A Ring

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; all things in Masen's Pub belong to TwoTwiMoms**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**HUGE thanks to darcysmom for her unending encouragement and beta work!**

**This little piece was written for the Fandom 4 No Kid Hungry Compilation. ****This outtake is in conjunction with Chapter 14 of WFTEFTH. ****What happens when Edward ventures out on his own to pick out a ring for his Bella?**  


**What Fills the Eye Fills the Heart Outtake – Edward Buys a Ring****  
****  
**

My God, was my Bella sexy when she was getting dressed. She was running around our hotel room trying to get ready and get her things together to meet with the executives from her publishing company. She was flustered and completely clueless as to how beautiful she was.

"I'll call you later, baby," Bella said breathlessly as she grabbed her messenger bag and headed out of our hotel room.

"I love ye, darlin'."

She smiled and closed the door behind her.

I'd told Bella I had some 'research' I wanted to do while she was in her meetings. She arched her brow at me in question, but I just smiled and told her that I was going to check out a couple of pubs. Most opened at eleven for lunch and I wanted to see their menus because I was thinking about changing mine up. Sure, I'd be hitting the pubs but they weren't my first priority.

I could tell that she hated to pull herself out of bed that morning and it was agony for her to walk out the door, but she had things to tend to and I didn't want to be in her way. I'd be there if she needed me; I was only a phone call away.

I was planning on going to a couple of jewelry stores that Alice had suggested. I told her that I wanted to get Bella a unique piece of jewelry – I didn't tell her that I specifically had an engagement ring in mind because I didn't want her to accidentally tell Bella.

I made my way into the first jewelry store that Alice had suggested and was greeted by an overzealous sales person. I knew it was a custom shop and I politely asked if the owner was in. He stepped out of the back room asking if there was a problem.

"No … I'm just looking fer something specific and I was hoping that ye could help me out."

I explained to him that I wanted an engagement ring but I wanted it to be entirely unique – like my Bella. I wanted an emerald for the stone because Bella repeatedly told me she loved the color of my eyes and I wanted the ring to reflect my Irish heritage.

Now that Bella had agreed to spend Christmas in Ireland with me, I was anxious to plan our trip. I knew I wanted to propose there –and I knew she'd love it. I'd already spoken to Charlie and Renee and together we were making plans for them to come to Seattle for Bella's birthday. Renee would fly in from Phoenix and Charlie would drive in from Forks. It would be the perfect opportunity for me to ask them for Bella's hand.

"I don't normally make anything as intricate as I think you want, but I can direct you to a person who might," The shop owner told me.

He scribbled down an address on a card and gave me directions. I thanked him and walked out of his shop. The place he'd directed me to wasn't hard to find.

The bell over the door jingled and I heard a buzzer indicating that the door in front of me had been opened. I walked in and a sweet, matronly looking woman greeted me.

"'Ello darlin', what might I be helpin' ye with?" She asked.

I grinned at the sound of her accent. She too was from Ireland.

"I'm lookin' fer an engagement ring fer me girlfriend."

"Aye! Where ye from?"

"Originally I'm from Wicklow. But I live in Seattle now. Me girlfriend's a writer and she's here on a book tour."

"Ahh, and yer goin' to pop the question while yer here eh?"

"No … we're goin' to Ireland for Christmas. I think I'll ask her then."

"Smart lad." She grinned. "Me name's Molly by the way. Me husband, Carrick and I are both from Kilkenny. We've been here in the States now for nearly thirty years."

I reached out and shook the woman's hand introducing myself. Her husband came out only a moment later and she recalled our conversation to him.

"So yer lookin' fer a ring are yeh?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"I want something unique and not quite traditional - I want an emerald instead of a diamond."

"Do ye want a little bit o' Ireland in this ring?"

I nodded and Molly smiled.

"I think I have the perfect ring for ye," Carrick smiled as he headed toward the back room.

He came back a few minutes later with a wax cast and a small velvet bag.

"This is something I've been working on." He smiled. "It's not quite finished yet as you can see, but if I've got a reason to work on it, I can finish it up quickly."

The pink wax cast was two trinity knots surrounding the center mounting with what looked like eight smaller stones below the trinity knots on each side. Carrick pulled a beautiful dark green emerald out of the little velvet bag and with the help of tweezers, he placed it in the center mounting.

"This is a one and a half carat emerald – emerald cut. These side stones," he pointed to the dots beneath the trinity knots, "can either be diamonds or emeralds. Whatever ye like and I can make the setting smaller if ye don't want something this big."

"No … actually it's perfect."

Carrick smiled and explained that he could cast it in 14 carat gold, white gold or platinum. I wanted it in platinum because I wanted nothing less than the best for my Bella. I chose diamonds for the side stones and Carrick promised that he'd have it done in a couple days and he'd bring it over to our hotel himself to make it easier. I handed him my credit card as Molly wrote up the order.

"Edward, darlin', what size did ye say?" Molly asked.

"I didn't … but me Bella wears a six."

The gods must have been looking down on me because there was no way that I could be this lucky. I'm so thankful that the owner from the first store was nice enough to give me the address to this one.

It was a breath of fresh air to talk to Carrick and Molly. They were so friendly and talking to them brought back memories of Ireland. When Carrick brought out the wax cast I was so in awe of the beauty of the ring and knew it was exactly what I was looking for. Bella was going to love it.

I gave Molly and Carrick a wave before heading out of their store and toward one of the pubs I was going to visit. I wasn't lying when I told Bella I was doing research it just so happened that buying a ring was top priority.

I went in search of the pubs I had on my list to check out. I wanted to see what kind of atmosphere, décor, and menu they had. I needed to make sure I was accommodatingmy customers the way they should be, plus I was thinking of a change.

After checking out two pubs and trying something from their menus my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the screen and couldn't help but smile at who it was.

"Hey, darlin'. How are ye?"

"I miss you terribly. These meetings are dreadfully boring."

I chuckled knowing damn well those meetings could be drawn out and boring.

"I'm sure they are m'love. They shouldn't be too much longer eh?"

"Hopefully not. What have you been up to all afternoon?"

I smiled to myself knowing full well it was going to be hard keeping anything from her, especially my adventures today. "I've been doing a little research."

"Research? For what may I ask?"

I wasn't really lying when I said, "For our trip to Ireland."

"I can't wait …" Bella whispered.

I sure as hell couldn't wait either.

We talked a little more before Bella had to run to a meeting. We said our goodbyes and I agreed to meet her and Victoria at Nobu, a sushi restaurant on Hudson Street.

I visited two more pubs before I grabbed a cab and headed to Nobu. I couldn't wait to plant my lips on Bella's in a sweet kiss. It had been a long day without Bella and I missed her more than she knew.

When I arrived at the restaurant I noticed Bella and Victoria were already seated. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear how much I missed her.

"Edward!"

She got up wrapping her arms around my neck and I placed my lips on hers, kissing her hard. I swept my tongue along her bottom lip and she moaned softly. A throat clearing behind us had us pulling away slowly.

I turned to Victoria, not at all embarrassed by kissing my girlfriend in public, and saw she had a big smile on her face. "Nice to see you again, Edward."

"Ye, too, Victoria."

"I gather you're keeping our girl out of trouble?"

"Always."

The moment we sat the waitress came over taking our orders. Bella ordered the sushi dinner and I tried the Tempura dinner. It was my first visit to a sushi restaurant. I was a little skeptical but Bella assured me I chose well.

Dinner was filled with companionable conversation and the food actually wasn't half bad. But after a day without Bella I was ready to take her home and show her just how much I loved and missed her.

The cab ride back to our hotel was quiet. Bella seemed lost in thought as she toyed with my fingers that were entwined with hers.

"Ye okay, darlin'?"

"Mmmhmm. Happy and sleepy from the sake, I think."

"Hopefully yer not too sleepy."

Bella snuggled further into my side and I wrapped my arm around her, holding her to me.

When we arrived at our hotel, we made our way upstairs and into our room. Bella dropped her messenger bag unceremoniously onto the floor before collapsing onto the bed.

"I can't wait to get home where I don't have to wear heels and a power suit to a meeting."

"I can't wait to get ye home where ye don't have to wear anything at all," I grinned.

"Come here, baby," Bella said softly.

I chuckled as I walked over to the bed where she was sprawled out. I pulled the heels off her feet and one by one gave them a little massage. I worked my way from her feet up her thighs until the tips of my fingers were touching the hem of her skirt.

"Mmm … Edward. Your hands feel amazing."

"Roll over," I commanded.

Bella did as I asked; her movement allowing me to unfasten the zipper of her skirt and carefully pull the fabric from her body.

"Red?"

The lace thong she had on was a deep red and it looked beautiful against the pale porcelain of her skin. I nudged her in encouragement to roll over to her back once again.

"Mmmhmm … it's such a powerful color and it was the encouragement I needed for my meetings today since I didn't have you with me."

I kissed each of her hips reverently over the lace and made my way up to the burgundy blouse she was wearing. I unfastened each button slowly – although I don't know who it was more torture for, Bella or me. When I pulled the material away I found the sexy lace bra I'd been waiting for since I'd found the tiny lace thong.

Bella was absolutely exquisite and I couldn't wait to give her the ring.

I leaned down and kissed her breasts above the lace that bound them before I unfastened the front closure with my teeth. Her rosy pink nipples were pebbled and begged for me to feast upon them. When I took one into my mouth, Bella tangled her fingers into my hair and arched into me.

"Please, Edward …." She breathed.

I hooked my fingers into her panties and slid them slowly down her hips. She squirmed beneath me to help me – she didn't want my lips to break contact. Bella worked as quickly as she could unbuttoning my shirt and the fly of my jeans.

"Please, Edward … I need you."

"I need ye too, darlin'. Just be patient. I want this to be good for you."

"You're always good for me."

With no barriers between us, I slid into her wet heat. Her fingers continued to play in my hair as I kissed my way up her chest and neck to her luscious lips. My tongue raked across her bottom lip before tangling with hers. Our bodies moved against each other like they'd never been separated. Like they'd always been one yet it felt just as satisfying as if it were the very first time.

My body glided languidly against hers, every movement, every touch building and building until our skin was damp and we were panting out every breath and every word of love shared between us. I could feel Bella's muscles flutter around me before she clenched down and my name slid from her tongue like a prayer. I smiled against her skin as she tried to regain control of herself. With a few more thrusts she was clenching again and I followed right behind her – words of my love for her a whisper on my breath.

We fell into a deep sleep, our arms and legs tangled around each other and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

The rest of the week Bella was tied up in signings, interviews and more meetings. We barely had any alone time. Carrick came a couple days later as promised to deliver the ring he'd created for my Bella. It was everything I wanted it to be and even more beautiful than I'd imagined. I was tempted to give it to Bella as soon as possible and that wasn't what I'd planned.

Bella begged me to go to her Friday morning appointment with Angela because Victoria wouldn't be able to make it. Even though I knew without a doubt that my girl didn't need me, I conceded because I would do anything for her.

When we walked out of Angela's office that morning I plastered a huge smile on my face and wrapped Bella in my arms.

"Didn't I tell ye, darlin'? Ye didn't even need me there. Nothing was going to deter ye. Ye took what ye wanted and never let anyone change that beautiful mind of yers. I'm so proud of ye, Bella."

"That means so much to me, baby. But don't you know? I always need you. Right by my side forever."

"Forever …" I whispered before kissing her lips sweetly.

We had planned to take in all the sights our last two days in New York. I took Bella shopping, buying her anything she wanted despite all her protests. She bought a sexy underwear set that I hoped to see on her soon. We took a carriage ride around Manhattan soaking up all the beautiful scenery and even took a ride to the top of the Empire State Building.

Our mini-vacation was coming to an end soon even if I didn't want it to.

On Sunday night I took Bella to enjoy a concert in Central Park. With Bella in my arms I could have fallen asleep while listening to the soothing jazz music. The air was warm but not muggy for an August night. Come tomorrow morning we would be on our way back to Seattle and back to our regular lives. I reveled in the feel of Bella in my arms and relished every last minute of my time with her in New York.

Our flight back to Seattle was a smooth one and by Monday afternoon I was opening the door to our apartment with Bella right behind me.

"God, I'm so glad to be home," Bella said before plopping down in her favorite chair.

"I see how it is now. Ye only missed yer chair not yer lonely boyfriend."

Bella stood and walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me down for a searing kiss.

"Baby, you know I missed you too," she said before nipping my bottom lip.

I grabbed her hips pulling Bella closer as my cock twitched, coming to life. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip before slipping it in her mouth to tangle with hers. My tongue stroked hers with slow languid strokes.

Bella surprised me, pushing my chest lightly causing me to sit in her chaise lounge. She stepped back before starting to strip out of her clothes. Her shirt was first to hit the floor, followed by her pants. Bella stood before me in only her white lace bra and panties looking beautiful as ever. The urge to touch her was overwhelming.

"Jaysus, Bella. Come here. I need to touch ye."

She shook her head. "Not yet."

Dear God this woman was going to be the death of me. Too slow for my liking, she shimmied out of her panties making sure to give me a little show with a wiggle of her hips. I tried my hardest to stay still and not come off the chair and take her hard and fast.

When she was completely naked for my viewing I couldn't help but moan at the sight before me. Starting at her head I made my way down her body. She was a beautiful sight from her pink hard nipples to her bare pussy that was gleaming with her arousal.

"Yer killing me here, Bella."

"Good things come to those who wait."

Bella walked to stand between my legs and my hands itched to touch her. I lifted my hand just a little, ready to stroke her arm, but she swatted it away and I had to pout because damn I really needed to touch her. She tugged on my shirt and I helped by pulling it up over my head while Bella seemed to be eager to get my pants off. She unbuttoned them and had the zipper down in record time. Instinctively I lifted my hips so she could push my jeans and boxers down my legs.

My dick sprang free and I hissed when the cold air came in contact with my hard, aching cock. The sight of Bella kneeling in front of me, caressing my thighs was killing my restraint. I bit my lip holding back a groan. Slowly she grabbed my cock in her hand before swirling her tongue on the tip. Bella's mouth covered only the tip while working her hands up and down the base of my cock. Seeing her mouth wrapped around me was my undoing.

I growled, hauling her up in my arms and settled Bella in my lap so she was straddling me. My lips were on her instantly. Our tongues stroked each other's as the kiss deepened. My lips moved along her jaw down her collarbone until I reached her lush breasts. My lips surrounded one hardened nipple as I lifted her, guiding her down on my throbbing cock. I thrust upward until she was seated fully on me. The curves of her ass rubbed against my balls.

"Darlin', ye fee so good. I can't get enough of ye."

My hands were on her waist as I held her tight, urging her to move above me. Bella grabbed my shoulders as she eased up and down on my cock. She looked straight into my eyes and I felt the heat from her stare. She was more than excited. She was aroused. She wanted to come.

Bella moaned when my I thrust upward hitting the spot I knew would make her come apart. Her muscles contracted around my cock as her orgasm exploded and she whispered my name over and over. With another thrust of my hips Bella's name fell from my own lips as I felt my balls tighten and my own orgasm let go.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love ye too, darlin'."

I kissed Bella's lips softly before I lifted her up and placed her back on her feet in front of me. With shaky legs I picked her up once again and carried her to our bedroom where we took a long warm shower, actually keeping our hands to our selves, before falling into bed.


	3. A Visit to Forks

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; all things in Masen's Pub belong to TwoTwiMoms**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**HUGE thanks to darcysmom for her unending encouragement and beta work!**

**This little piece was written for the Fandom4Colorado Compilation. We hope you enjoy a little of their visit to Forks.**

* * *

**Forks Visit (What Fills the Eye Fills the Heart Outtake)**

**Summary: Following their engagement, Bella takes Edward to Forks for the first time to show him where she grew up and spend a little quality time with Charlie.**

* * *

"Hey, Dad, it's me. I was just calling to let you know that Edward and I will see you on Thursday. We'll probably be there in the afternoon sometime. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know. See you then. Love you, Dad."

I hit the end button on my phone after leaving a message for my Dad. I figured he'd still be at work and I didn't want to bother him if it wasn't something important. Edward and I were planning on going to Forks for the weekend. It would be the first time I'd take him to see the sleepy little town where I'd grown up. There wasn't anything that I wouldn't share with Edward. To be completely honest, I was a little bit excited at the prospect.

I smiled as I walked from our bedroom to the kitchen where Edward was making us dinner before going down to spend the evening in the pub. Since we'd returned from Ireland, Edward made an effort to spend a few hours at home in the late afternoon so we could spend a little time together before he went down to the bar. Usually we'd make dinner together and cuddle up on the couch before parting ways.

"Was that yer Dad ye were talking to?"

"Sort of. I left him a message - he's not home from the station yet."

"Ahh," Edward said softly as he wrapped his arms around me. "Are ye excited to be going home this weekend?"

I nodded.

"I'm excited to see my dad and show you where I grew up. But you know that my home is wherever you are."

Edward grinned and buried his face in my neck leaving soft kisses as he trailed up to my mouth.

"I love ye, darlin' and St. Paddy's Day can't get here soon enough."

I smiled thinking about the conversation that Edward and I had while walking around Dublin.

"_Darlin'?" Edward asked, smiling my favorite crooked smile._

"_Yeah?"_

"_How soon would ye like to become Mrs. Masen?"_

"_Is that your roundabout way of getting me to set a wedding date?"_

"_Maybe," He grinned._

"_How soon would be too soon?"_

"_I don't know. I think it might be best if we at least give Alice and me aunt Esme a little notice or they'll hang us both."_

"_Will your parents come for the wedding?"_

"_Of course they will, darlin'. Why wouldn't they?"_

"_I don't know. It takes a while to plan a trip like that doesn't it? I mean you started planning this trip back in August."_

_Edward chuckled._

"_I had quite a bit to plan around, Bella. You have a career and I had school and the Pub. They don't have those worries. They'll have to get my cousin to watch over the house and mind the animals but that's not really that big of a deal in the grand scheme of things."_

"_I guess you're right. How about … what if we got married on St. Patrick's Day? I don't want or need a huge affair. In fact, I'd like our wedding to be sort of like my birthday was. That night was … magical with the lights and the flowers. It was perfect and I'd love to have a wedding like that."_

_Edward's face lit up._

"_Really? That soon?"_

"_Yeah … I think it could be doable. I mean, I'd have to call Alice as soon as we get home and I'd have to talk to Esme. But I think I'd like to get married in their backyard. I'm not really a church wedding kind of girl, but Carlisle and Esme's backyard would be beautiful. Don't you think?"_

"_I think that would be perfect, darlin'._

Esme was delighted that we wanted to get married in her backyard. Alice on the other hand … not so much. She knew that there was no budging us once we'd made up our minds, so she gave in and agreed to help begrudgingly.

My dad was adamant about picking up the tab for the wedding. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't hear of it, so my dad promised me he'd buy whatever wedding dress I wanted – sparing no expense. He also reminded us that we promised to spend a weekend with him which we happily set a date for.

As Edward and I drove toward Forks, I thought about the conversation I had with my Dad when I called him Christmas Day.

"_Dad? I have something important to tell you."_

"_Yeah? You're not knocked up are you?"_

"_No, Dad. Nothing like that."_

"_Good. Edward better make an honest woman out of you before he even thinks about that."_

"_Well … that's kinda the thing, Dad. Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes."_

_I could heard him let out a sharp breath on the other end of the phone._

"_That's good. That's real good, baby girl. Congratulations, I'm happy for you, kiddo."_

"_Thanks, Dad. Are you okay?" I asked concerned about his tone of voice._

"_I'm fine, Bella. I knew it was coming but that's something I'm not sure you're ever prepared for."_

"_What is, Dad?"_

"_Handing your baby girl over to another man. That's a lot of responsibility and I know Edward realizes that. He's a good man, Bella and I couldn't be happier for you two."_

"_Thanks, Daddy. That means a lot." I sniffled._

"Ye okay, darlin'?"

"Yeah … I was just thinking about the phone call I made to my Dad to tell him we were engaged."

"He took it like a champ," Edward chuckled.

"He did," I agreed.

"So … first stop, Port Angeles?"

I nodded and told him which exit to take. As we drove through town, I pointed out places that I liked to go; restaurants I liked and places I'd hang out with my friends when we were in high school. Edward absorbed every word and took in everything around us.

We stopped at my favorite hamburger place for lunch, and even though it was cold outside and starting to rain, we walked along the pier hand-in-hand just being. We ran back to the car when the rain started to fall more steadily and I snuggled into Edward's sweater that I had snagged that morning and thrown on with his favorite pair of jeans.

Edward was content to drive all the way to Forks as long as I was giving him directions. When we pulled into town, I directed him straight to the house. Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked in the driveway, so I knew he was still at work. I was thankful; I figured it might be more comfortable for Edward to see the house I grew up in without Charlie's presence. He'd be free to peruse the Wall of Shame without the embarrassing stories that accompany the photographs. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"Nervous?" I asked Edward.

"Not a bit." He grinned.

"Come on then, let's go in."

I found the key above the doorframe and Edward raised his eyebrow as if to question why a Police Chief would leave a house key right above his front door.

"What? It's not like this is the crime capital of the world. It's Forks. The worst they see is punk kids smoking pot in the woods."

"Whatever ye say, darlin'."

I opened the door and walked in taking in all the familiar scents and surroundings - from the various pictures of me on the mantel to the empty Vitamin R cans on the coffee table. This had been my childhood home every summer till I turned fifteen and moved in with Charlie, up until I left for college when I was seventeen.

Edward dropped our bags by the stairs before following me while I gave him the nickel tour.

In typical Charlie fashion, there were dirty dishes in the sink and an empty refrigerator save for the cans of Vitamin R. He had left a note on the fridge saying we'd order pizza for dinner. _Did my father not know me at all?_

"Baby, looks like we have to head into town to the Thriftway. Dad's fridge is empty as usual."

"No problem. Tell me where to put our bags and then we can leave."

"Up the stairs, first door on the right. You can't miss it."

I started putting together a list of what we'd need while Edward took our bags upstairs. I knew we'd need food for dinner as well as enough for the rest of the weekend.

I was still writing my list when I heard Edward come down the stairs.

"Ye know … yer room is kinda cute with all the purple and flowers. I can picture ye laying on yer bed looking beautiful as ye did yer school work."

Before I could turn and comment Edward was there, his masculine scent enveloping me as his warm breath tickled my neck.

"I've always had a fantasy of taking ye on yer childhood bed."

I laughed. "Forget it, sexy. There is no way in hell that's happening with Charlie just across the hall."

"Come on, darlin'," Edward whined.

"No way."

I turned to see the cute pout on Edward's face but it didn't deter me. I shook my head no as I grabbed my list and purse and headed for the door.

Forks is a small town so it wouldn't take long to drive to the Thriftway. As we drove, I pointed out more places I would hang out when I was younger and my old high school. Along the way Edward asked questions about my childhood which I was eager to answer.

"What's First Beach, darlin'?" Edward asked after passing a sign.

"One of three beaches in La Push. It's right by the Reservation right on the edge of Forks not too far off the main road. Jacob and his dad, Billy, live over there."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Billy's my dad's fishing buddy. When we were younger, Jake and I would hang out while our dads went fishing on the lake."

We passed the station where dad's cruiser was parked and then Newton's Sporting Goods where I worked as a teen.

"I went to school with Mike Newton. His parents owned the store and when they were looking for help, I didn't hesitate taking the job. It was just a cashier/stocker job but it put a cushion in my savings when I went off to college."

As I explained to Edward how Mike and I had gone to school and how I got the job at the store he had a questioning look in his eyes.

"You know you're really cute when you're jealous, baby."

"I don't know what yer talking about, darlin'."

"Keep telling yourself that. Every time I mention another man's name you get all possessive. It's kinda hot."

"Hot , huh?"

I nodded. "Very."

"Too bad ye have a no sex while Charlie's across the hall rule."

I groaned while Edward full out laughed. _I'm glad he thought this was funny._ It was going to be a long weekend.

For a Thursday afternoon the Thriftway was mostly empty. We made it in and out fairly quickly without running into any unexpected visitors. On the way back to the house Edward asked more questions which I was happy to answer. It made me warm inside that he wanted to know more about me and where I came from.

As soon as we got home and put everything away, Edward gathered what he needed to make stuffed chicken while I did some much needed cleaning. Dad's place looked like a bomb had hit it. Who knows when the last time the man took a rag and dusted or vacuumed. From the look of the dishes in the sink it had been at least a few days since they were washed. Edward loved to cook, so I knew dinner was in good hands. After doing the dishes I left him to his own devices and went about cleaning the rest of the house.

After the vacuuming and dusting was done I headed upstairs to see about the bathroom. I had just stood up after cleaning the toilet when strong, warm arms wrapped around my middle. I felt Edward nuzzle my neck and pepper kisses up and down.

"Miss Swan, I do believe ye are very dirty and need to be thoroughly cleaned."

"Edward …"

"Shh … what time will Charlie be home, baby?"

"I'm … I'm not sure. He's usually never home before five."

"Mmm, that gives me about an hour to do naughty things to ye."

I moaned as Edward's mouth was doing wondrous things to my neck. He sucked, licked and kissed up and down. Slowly he turned me in his arms, capturing my surprise with his lips. They were soft and warm and anything but gentle. The kiss was filled with want, passion and possession. Edward was claiming what was his and I had no problem giving in to him.

Edward's lips moved roughly against mine coaxing them open. My lips parted as his tongue delved in to tangle with my own. A shiver racked my body as Edward's roughened fingers made contact with my skin. He lifted my shirt up over my head, his lips only leaving mine for a moment.

I could feel my nipples harden against the cotton of my bra as Edward's hands were everywhere. He caressed every inch of exposed skin before replacing his hands with his mouth. He made fast work of undoing my bra and then his lips were on me. He nibbled, sucked and licked my nipple till it was wet and aching before moving to the other breast paying it the same attention. Every scrape of his teeth to my nipples sent a shock straight to my core.

I held his head to my breasts letting him know just how good it felt.

Slowly Edward peppered wet kisses down my belly stopping only a second to pop the button on my jeans before continuing his decent. My jeans and panties slid down my legs to land in the pile of clothes already on the floor. He placed a sweet kiss above my mound and then he was gone.

I whimpered at the loss but didn't have time to linger because he reappeared pulling me close capturing my lips. It took me a moment to realize he had started the shower before he helped me in. He shucked out of his own clothes before joining me.

Water cascaded down our bodies as we stood under the spray wrapped around each other. Edward lifted me and I locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I welcomed the cold tile behind my back, although it didn't cool the fire burning within me. In one swift thrust Edward was sheathed completely in me.

"Feck. Ye feel so good, darlin'."

"Edward …"

"Baby, I don't know if I can be gentle. I want ye so damn much."

"Then don't be, Edward."

He pulled almost all the way out only to thrust back in hard. His lips came down on mine hard, possessively taking what he needed as he set a steady rhythm. My legs gripped his ass as I met him thrust for thrust, the heels of my feet urging him to go faster, harder.

"Jaysus, Bella."

"Don't stop, Edward."

"Never."

With every thrust of his hips his pelvis rubbed my clit bringing my orgasm closer and closer. He angled his hips upward in a hard, fast rhythm hitting just the right spot. With my head thrown back my orgasm hit hard as I cried out while Edward still pounded into me.

"That's it, darlin'. Let go. I'm right there."

"Oh God, Edward …"

As my orgasm seemed to go on forever, Edward finally found his as my name slipped from his lips. I was tired and sated and my head fell to Edward's shoulder. I kissed his neck as we both tried to regain our breath. "I love ye so much, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

Edward set me down on my feet as he kissed my lips sweetly then began to wash me properly. There was a contrast from the Edward who just made love to me hard and fast to the gentle man taking special care of me. _I would love this man forever._

I would never look at my dad's bathroom the same way again.

We managed to finish showering before the water ran cold and ran to my bedroom with just our towels wrapped around us. Edward smiled as he unzipped our suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"You're pretty proud of yourself finding a way to defile me in my childhood home aren't ya?" I asked with a grin.

"I didn't hear ye complainin' when ye were screamin' me name in there, darlin'."

"Yeah … I'm not going to apologize for that."

"I wouldn't dare ask ye to."

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard Charlie's car pull into the drive. Edward had long since gone downstairs to check on dinner. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I descended the stairs.

"Hey kiddo!" Dad called as he came in the front door.

"Hey, Dad," I said, giving him a hug.

"It smells great in here but I thought we were going to order pizza?"

"Nope, no pizza tonight. Edward's cooking."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Dad." I giggled. "Edward does know how to cook. He's quite good actually."

Dad went upstairs to change while I went into the kitchen to help Edward and set the table. When Dad joined us a few minutes later, I was left to take the chicken out of the oven as Dad and Edward grabbed beers from the fridge and went into the living room. A few moments later, I could hear the sounds of ESPN on the flat screen.

I wondered to myself if it would always be like this when Edward and I came to visit. The thought of Edward fitting into my small, broken family warmed my heart more than I could say. Watching him move around my childhood home with ease and then seeing him sitting in the living room hanging out with my dad was the best feeling in the world.

Dinner was filled with chatter about the wedding. I tried to fill Dad in with as many details as possible. But since we'd only been back from Ireland for a couple weeks and we were still in the planning stages there wasn't much to tell.

"The invitations are beautiful, Dad. In fact I brought one to show you."

It wasn't the exact one but it was at least a sample we could show him. I knew it was important for him to be involved. Since Esme and Carlisle insisted on paying for everything – with the exception of my dress - it was the least I could do.

"Have you looked at dresses yet? I want you to get whatever you want, kiddo."

"I know, Dad. Mom is coming up for a few days next weekend and we're going dress shopping."

"That's good. I know she'll be happy to be involved with that."

"You know, Dad … if you wanted to, you could come too."

"Nah … I'll let you have a girls day out. You wouldn't want your boring old dad raining on your parade."

"You're not that old, Dad."

"Oh but I'm boring, huh?"

"I didn't say that. You're a simple man, Dad and there is nothing simple about shopping for a wedding dress, that's all."

After dinner we spent the rest of the evening chatting in the living room while watching whatever sport was on TV.

"You up for a little fishing trip in the morning, Edward?" Dad asked.

"Absolutely."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna head on to bed. We're leaving early in the morning, kid. Make sure you're ready."

"Yes, Sir."

Edward helped me pick up the living room, and then we headed up to bed ourselves. I changed into my pajamas as I waited for Edward to come back from the bathroom. I slid into my little bed and made sure the alarm was set.

"Bella … are ye sure ye won't re-think yer little rule?" Edward asked as he placed nipping kisses along my shoulders and neck. "Ye look so sexy sitting herein yer little bed."

"Baby … my dad is just across the hall. Didn't you get enough of me in the shower earlier?"

"I can never get enough of ye darlin'."

I kissed him sweetly and snuggled into his embrace.

Five a.m. came much too early. Edward – ever the early bird was up and dressed before I even realized he'd shut off the alarm and gotten out of bed.

"Shh … don't get up, darlin'. Go back to sleep. Yer dad and I'll be back around three."

"Are you taking your phone?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, darlin'. Call me if ye need me. I love ye."

"I love you too, Edward. Have fun."

When I finally rolled out of bed around nine, I showered and decided that I would try to get some writing done while my boys were out fishing. I decided to forego my laptop and take a notebook with me. I locked up the house and wandered out through the back yard past the line of trees into the meadow I loved to hang out in when I was younger. It was my getaway when the catty bullshit that was high school got to be too much for me.

I spread out several blankets and wrapped myself up, lay down, and lost myself in my writing. I don't know how long I'd been writing for when my phone beeped with a message.

_I miss you, beautiful. – E_

I quickly typed a message back.

_I miss you too, baby. How's it going with my dad? – B_

_I think he's upset because he hasn't caught anything yet. I've caught 4 so far ;) – E_

_Baby, you better let him catch up or he'll make you sleep on the porch swing! –B_

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute Edward was. I knew he'd only been fishing a couple times in his life. I also knew that my Dad really would give Edward shit about catching more than him – a seasoned fisherman. He would also tell him that it's not good etiquette to brag.

Another couple hours passed by and I glanced at my cell to check the time. It was inching closer to three and I figured I better get home and decide what we were going to have for dinner along with the fish that Edward and Dad caught.

Dad and Edward were just pulling in as I walked up to the house. I hung my blankets on the clothesline so they could dry out and then walked over to greet my boys.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of writing done."

"Good … when is your next book coming out?"

"I have a couple meetings next week with Victoria and that will be one of the things we discuss. I'm not exactly sure right now because I've changed genres. She's going to take a look at some of my new stuff and let me know what she thinks. After that, we'll go from there."

"Sounds good, baby girl. I'm so damn proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

I looked over at Edward and he winked at me as he lifted the cooler from the back of the truck.

"Did you boys manage to clean the fish?"

"Edward did. Scaled 'em for ya too. Damn fine fisherman you've got there, Bells."

I followed Edward into the kitchen and together we unloaded the cooler full of fish.

"Wow … you guys made quite a haul."

Edward chuckled beside me.

"Charlie figured out that the fish liked me bait better."

"Yeah … I'm just not even going to ask." I laughed.

Edward helped me package up the majority of the fish and put it away in the deep freeze. What we didn't freeze, I wrapped and put in the fridge until we were ready to cook it.

"I'm cookin' dinner again tonight, darlin'. Ye didn't get any real time with yer Dad today and that's what we came here for."

I spent the rest of the afternoon outside with my dad cleaning up his boat and washing his truck. It reminded me of weekends past when I was a teenager and I looked at it like it was a form of torture. Now it was time I got to spend with him and since I didn't get to see him that often – it was precious time.

Edward made us a fantastic dinner – spoiling both Dad and me. He even shooed us out of the kitchen when we tried to clean up. Dad and I settled in on the couch with some old photo albums – talking about old memories. Unfortunately, Dad was all too eager to show Edward the pictures with my awkward braces and geeky glasses.

Dad turned in early that night, leaving Edward and I sitting in a sea of old pictures.

"I have to go into work for a few hours in the morning, but I should be home around lunchtime. If you kids need me, you know where to find me."

"Goodnight, Dad. Love you."

"Good night, kiddo. Love you guys too."

A couple hours later, Edward and I finally cleaned up the mess and I was sitting in bed waiting for him to join me. Warm arms wrapped around me and soft lips pressed against my shoulder.

"Ye were beautiful, darlin'. Even when ye thought ye were geeky and awkward."

"Edward … I …."

The look in his eyes was all I ever needed to see. Pure love and adoration radiated from them and nothing I could ever tell him or show him would ever change that. They were the deep emerald green I loved so much and I found myself lost in them – in him.

Edward's caresses were languid and tender as he stroked my back with one hand and my cheek with the other. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes at the feel of him. I sensed his lips close to mine and as they touched, I returned his light kisses. I turned toward him and his hand brushed down the length of my torso to my hips and finally rested on the swell of my butt. Edward's fingers toyed with the lace trim of my boy shorts as he continued to kiss me lazily.

I ran my own hand over his solid chest loving the feel of the muscles beneath my fingers. I worked my way down to his abs and the little area of skin just above his right hip bone where I knew, if I touched him just right – he'd try and slap my hand away because he was ticklish and that was a sensitive spot for him. I smiled at the thought as he trailed his kisses down my neck to the place behind my ear that he knew drove me crazy. He nipped and sucked until goosebumps covered my flesh. I could feel his smile of victory against my skin until I grazed his ticklish spot with my fingernails.

My name crossed his lips in a quiet hiss of warning but he never swatted me away. Instead, he pulled me to straddle him and he sat us up. Edward's warm hands drew circles on my hips as he kissed along my collar bones. I raised my arms and he pulled my tank top off and discarded it somewhere on the floor. His arms ghosted down my arms and settled on my hips once again.

"Yer so feckin' beautiful, darlin'."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him to me.

"You make me feel that way," I whispered.

"I need ye, Bella. Now and always."

"I'm yours," I whispered, breathlessly.

My fingers tangled in his hair as our lips met once again. Our tongues slid against each other tenderly. I rose up on my knees as Edward pulled off his boxer briefs and then began to pull down my boy shorts. I helped him to pull them the rest of the way off before sitting back down in his lap – his cock rock hard and throbbing between us.

"I love ye, Isabella."

He raised my hips and guided me down over his cock. I gasped as he pushed down on my hips, filling me with every inch of himself. He felt so good moving inside me. I felt a few tears seeping from my eyes and I couldn't help but tell him.

"I love you too, Edward."

We fell into an easy rhythm, moving with and against each other at a mind-blowing pace. We would work ourselves right to the edge before slowing down and shamelessly doing it all over again. I could feel Edward twitching inside me and I knew he was done … he wanted to come and when he did he was going to come hard.

"Baby … you have to try and be quiet, I feel you … you're almost there," I breathed.

"Not without ye, darlin'. I feel ye too … yer so close."

He reached between us and swirled my clit with his thumb. I whimpered as my orgasm crashed through me and I could hear Edward groan as his own over took him. He buried his face in my neck and kept his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. We stayed that way for several minutes as we waited for our breathing to level out. I peppered kisses all over Edward's handsome face and he chuckled.

"I guess yer rule flew out the window yeah?"

"Yeah," I giggled.

"Ye know that's one of my favorite sounds?"

"I know. Just like you know that I love it when you call me darlin'."

"Will ye love it when I call ye Mrs. Masen?"

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. That day couldn't come soon enough.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Fifty-six more days, darlin'."

We shifted a bit so we were lying down in the bed, and I whimpered a bit when he pulled his softening penis out of me. I always felt a little bereft without him inside me and he must have sensed my melancholy because he pulled me closer and began to stroke my back soothingly. Edward kissed my forehead and began to hum softly. I was asleep in his arms within minutes.

It was early when I woke the next morning. The clock on the nightstand said it was barely six o'clock. I looked over to see my sexy man face first in his pillow with the covers barely covering his naked ass. _Oh and what a fine ass it is. _I slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb Edward and headed for the shower.

My muscles ached from the activities the night before and the warm shower beating on my back did wonders to relax me. Sometime in the night after I had fallen asleep Edward had woken me with soft, warm kisses. His hard cock nudged against me before he thrust forward filling me completely. Just a touch of his hands had obliterated all rules of no sex in my childhood bed. Not that I was complaining at all. I was more than happy to give myself over to the passion that was Edward Masen.

After I was thoroughly clean and relaxed, I stepped out grabbing a towel. I towel dried my hair before dressing for the day. Edward was still fast asleep when I returned to the bedroom, so I left him to start breakfast.

Charlie had left a note on the refrigerator saying he should be home around two. That gave Edward and me the morning and early afternoon to ourselves. Maybe I'd take him to First Beach and show him around La Push.

Just as I had finished plating the eggs and bacon, Edward walked in looking well rested and gorgeous in his black Masen's Pub tee and worn blue jeans. He leaned against the wall looking extra sexy with his patented smile.

"Mornin', darlin'."

"Morning. You're just in time. Grab a plate and sit."

"What's all this, baby?"

"I just thought it was my turn to cook for you."

"Ye didn't have to, but thank ye anyway, darlin'."

I nodded. "Since Charlie's working this morning I thought I'd take you to see First Beach. It looks like it's going to be a nice day."

"Sounds like a plan."

We finished up our breakfast and cleaned our dishes before hopping in the car for the drive to First Beach. The drive to La Push was no more than a twenty minute ride right on the outskirts of Forks. When I was younger I spent quite a few summers there. Jake and I would hang out while Charlie and Billy went finishing. While Charlie was still friends with Billy and they fished often, it had been a long time since I had seen Jake.

Before long we were parking the car and Edward was opening my door helping me out. I grabbed his hand as I guided him to the beach. For a change the sun was actually out. It felt good to have the warm sun on my skin.

We walked along the surf hand-in-hand, Edward drawing calming circles on my knuckles. I stared out at the relaxing waves remembering so many times before looking at the same waves.

"Whatcha thinking about, darlin'?"

"Oh … just reminiscing. When things were stressful I used to sit here on the beach staring out at the water. The calming sounds of the waves would relax me."

"Aye, I know what ye mean. I had one of those same places back home. Close to our home there was the Mountains National Park. I would sneak off to find me special spot and look out at the beautiful scenic landscapes. Just like these waves calmed ye they seemed to calm me."

"It sounds beautiful, baby."

"It is, darlin'. I'll have to show ye when we go back."

Edward swung his arm around my shoulders and we continued our walk. I was so wrapped up in the comfort of Edward's warmth that I never noticed when a man walked by us and then stopped short.

"Isabella Swan? Izzy is that you?"

"Izzy?"

I ignored Edward's question and pulled away from him to stare at the man in front of us. He was built like a linebacker and much taller than I remembered, but I'd know that face anywhere. He was the only person who ever called me by that nickname.

"Jake?"

Tentatively I took a step forward and was pulled into a huge bear hug. Jake took a step back to look me over. "Look at you, Izzy, all grown up. How are you, beautiful?"

"Good. Great, actually."

A throat cleared behind me and for an instant I felt like the most horrible fiancé ever, but then I saw all the love in Edward's eyes. I grabbed his hand. "Jake this is my fiancé, Edward. Edward this is my old friend, Jake."

"Nice to meet ye."

"Well, well, a sexy accent to go with that handsome face."

I groaned while Edward smirked lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Jake, stop it." I turned to Edward. "Don't mind Jacob. He's harmless."

I kissed Edward on the cheek before turning back to Jake. "So, Jake … how's Paul?"

For as long as I could remember Jake and Paul had been together. Jake had hid his sexuality from his family for a long time before coming out. Billy and Jake's sister, Emily were very supportive where Paul's family pretty much disowned him. They both had been through a lot but they always stuck by each other.

"Oh, Izzy. There's no need to get possessive. I'm not gonna steal your man. Paul's the only man for me, even with is hot temper. He's good by the way."

"That's great."

"So what brings you to La Push anyway?"

"We were visiting Charlie, but he had to go into work this morning. I thought I'd show Edward around First Beach."

"You never could stay away could you?"

"Nope."

We talked a little more before we said our goodbyes. Edward had just settled in the driver seat when he looked over at me with a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Darlin', ye never mentioned Jake being gay."

I laughed. "You never asked. Besides like I said before, you're hot when you get all possessive on me."

"I'll show ye possessive, darlin'." He grinned crookedly. "Where to now?"

"I'm kinda craving hot chocolate … let's go to the Diner."

I gave Edward the simple directions back to Forks and to the Diner. Stepping through the door was a blast from the past. Nothing had changed. The décor was still the same and Cora was still waiting tables.

"Bella Swan! How are you young lady?" Cora asked cheerfully.

"I'm good, Cora. How are you?"

"Well I'm good, sweetie. Thanks for askin'. Who's this handsome thing you've got with you?"

"This is my fiancé, Edward Masen."

"Well, hello there, Edward. Nice to meet you, sweetie. You're hopefully taking care of our girl here."

"Nice to meet ye too, Cora. I'm trying me best to take care of her, she's the most important thing in me world."

Cora's face was priceless when she heard Edward's Irish brogue.

"Don't worry, Cora. He has that effect on a lot of people," I giggled.

"Okay, you two." Cora laughed. "Take a seat and I'll bring you a couple of menus."

We picked a booth in the corner, Edward choosing to sit next to me instead of across from me. It suited me just fine because it was more convenient for snuggling. Cora came over and dropped off menus and we ordered our drinks. Hot chocolate for me and coffee for Edward. It was chilly as we walked along the beach and I needed the warmth to thaw out. It made me miss the large fireplace we had in our loft and suddenly I wanted to be at home with Edward in our space.

"Everything okay, darlin'?" Edward asked.

"Yeah … I'm just missing our loft is all."

"Darlin' we've only been gone for two days," Edward chuckled.

"I know, but I want to be snuggled up on our couch with you wearing nothing but our softest blankets." I whispered.

"Mmm … that does sound tempting. Can I give you a rain check and we'll do that tomorrow night?"

"I guess," I sighed.

"Charlie's got a fireplace … why don't we throw some wood in there and make a fire when we get back? We can still snuggle by the fire, I'm sure Charlie won't mind."

After we ate our lunch, we did just that. On our way home, the sunshine gave way to clouds and it soon began to rain. Dad called to say that he'd been called out to the scene of a bad accident on the South 101 and that he'd pick something easy up for dinner. While Edward gathered the wood and put together the kindling for the fire, I started a big pot of cheddar cheese soup on the stove. It was one of Charlie's favorites and I knew he'd appreciate me freezing some for him to eat whenever he wanted it.

"Did you get the fire going?" I asked as Edward joined me in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Are ye about done?"

"Yep … just cleaning up and I'm making some tea real quick. Want some?"

"Nah … I'm okay, baby. I just want to snuggle up with ye."

As I was finishing drying the dishes, the tea kettle went off and Edward poured the water into my mug for me. I took Edward by the hand and led him upstairs to my room where I urged him to pull on his sleep pants and thermal shirt as I pulled on some flannel pants and his Masen's Pub hoodie.

"Damn, me name looks good on ye, darlin'."

"I know. 55 more days, baby." I grinned as I rounded the corner and descended the stairs.

We spent the afternoon wrapped up in each other's arms on my dad's couch. Edward put his iPod on to play softly in the background as we enjoyed being with each other. We talked a little bit about our wedding plans, but really we were enjoying a little bit of time where we didn't have to think about it. The only time we really moved was when I had to get up to stir the soup and Edward stoked the fire and added more wood.

By early evening, we were warm and happy – the sound of the rain pounding on the roof lulling us to sleep. We hadn't realized that was what happened until we heard the sound of keys in the door and a pair of feet stomping in the entryway.

"Something smells good in here."

"Hey, Dad …" I said softly, making sure I didn't wake Edward.

I carefully crawled out of his embrace and went to greet my Dad.

"How did everything go today?" I asked.

"Ugh … it was miserable, Bells. Two cars hit head on. Both drivers were injured pretty badly and one passenger died on the scene. It was a young woman who was about seven months pregnant. Kind of a shitty day all around, I'd say."

"No kidding. Did you eat? I made soup and I was going to make some cornbread and honey butter to go with it."

"Oh God, that sounds so good, baby girl. Let me get a shower and clean up and I'll be back down. Did you kids eat?"

"We had lunch at the diner but we haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Sounds good. We'll eat in the living room since you guys have it nice and toasty in there. It's mighty cold outside tonight, it might even snow."

I'd just finished putting the cornbread in the oven when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

"Hey …"

"I woke up and ye were gone. I was cold in there without ye."

"I'm sorry, baby. Dad came home and I had to finish making dinner."

The timer for the cornbread dinged a few minutes after Dad came downstairs and I ladled up three bowls of soup and sliced the cornbread slathering it with homemade honey butter.

"Have you ever had Bella's cheddar cheese soup, Edward?"

"No, Sir, I can't say that I have."

"Jesus, you're missing out. It's the ultimate comfort food. One of the things she makes that I miss the most. Course … it ties with her lasagna because that's just incredible."

"Now the lasagna I've had and yer right, it is incredible."

"So, Edward … are your parents going to make it over for the wedding?"

"Absolutely. They wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. I think it's going to be a damn nice day. I couldn't be happier for you two."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Anything I can do to make your day better, you just let me know."

When we finished eating, Edward insisted on cleaning up, leaving me to spend a little more time with my dad. I finally pulled out the sample invitation to show him and we chatted for a bit about the wedding. Come to find out, he'd been spending a lot of time chatting back and forth with my mom and Esme about the wedding and he was happy as a pig in mud to be a part of it. Who would have thought that something like that would make my dad so deliriously happy?

"So you're heading home in the morning huh?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Edward's got to get back to the Pub. He feels bad leaving it in Jasper's hands again so soon after coming home from Ireland and we'll be leaving again when we go on our honeymoon."

"Speaking of your honeymoon, do you kids know where you're headed?"

"Somewhere warm, I think. Edward asked if he could plan it and I gave him free reign as long as it was somewhere warm."

We chatted for a while longer before our full bellies made us too sleepy to hold our eyes open any longer. Edward and I climbed the stairs hand in hand and bid my Dad goodnight. We crawled into my bed and snuggled into each other falling into a dreamless sleep.

Sunday morning, I woke to warm kisses and moist breath on my face.

"Mornin'" I grumbled.

"Good mornin', darlin'. Did ye sleep well?"

"Uh huh. What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after eight."

"Ugh … I better get up and get breakfast started."

I crawled out of bed and crossed the room to peek out the window. A blanket of white snow covered the yard and our cars. I dreaded the look on Edward's face when he saw his precious car covered in snow.

I turned back to look at him and he wore my favorite crooked smile on his face.

"I already know, darlin'. I've been awake for the past hour and I've alternated between watching ye and watching the snow fall outside. I'm hard put to decide which one is more beautiful, but I think ye'll win me heart every time, sweet girl."

Edward melted me with his sweet words and I couldn't help but crawl back into his lap and snuggle into his embrace.

After a shower, I finally made it downstairs. Dad was sitting on the couch watching football and Edward was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"I live to spoil ye, darlin'. Ye'd do good to remember that."

My dad chuckled behind me and winked at me as I frowned.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and rose up on my toes to kiss him sweetly.

"As long as you remember I get to return the favor, we're all good." I grinned.

"Okay, okay … let's get this meal on the table so you two can get on the road. The weather's supposed to get bad again this afternoon and I'd like for you guys to be out of here before it hits."

In all, it was a nice, relaxing weekend with my dad. I got to show Edward where I grew up and how the life I lived in Forks shaped me to be the person that I am today. Looking back on it all, there isn't one thing I'd change because it set me on the path to Edward and he had become my home.


	4. The Wedding

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; all things in Masen's Pub belong to TwoTwiMoms**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This outtake was written for the Fandom4TwifanG Compilation. A year of dating, moving in together, book tours, mishaps with crazy ex's, hot sex on a bar, tender touches, whispered words of love and affection have all come down to their wedding day. The day Bella & Edward truly give themselves to each other – forever.**

**Thank you to our beta darcysmom for her continued support of all our stories. She is more than a beta she is our friend!**

**The Wedding (A What Fills the Eye Fills the Heart Outtake)**

* * *

_Together with their parents_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_and_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Request the honour of your presence _

_At their marriage_

_On Saturday, the Seventeenth of March_

_Two Thousand and Twelve_

_At two o'clock in the afternoon_

_Home of Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

_1724 Olympic Drive_

_Shoreline, Washington _

I looked at my wedding invitation in satisfaction. They had come in the day before and I couldn't wait to see them. Edward and I sat and poured over book after book until he found one that caught his eye.

"What about this one, darlin'?"

It was ivory and the only adornments on it were a Claddagh at the top with some simple flourishes below and another simple flourish at the very bottom. It was beautiful and perfect for us.

"I love it. What do you think?"

"I think we found an invitation." Edward grinned.

Alice was happy that we'd found one and even more so that we wanted something simple. We didn't want an over done affair. We wanted a simple yet beautiful wedding. Granted, it wasn't going to be in the church as I had envisioned when I visited Bruton Parish in Williamsburg – the location didn't matter as long as Edward was waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

Carlisle and Esme graciously offered their home to us if we wanted to have the ceremony there. They had a lovely garden in the back and I knew it would be exactly what we both wanted.

For our colors, I chose several shades of green – a mossy green for the bridesmaid's dresses and the groomsmen's ties and vests and a beautiful emerald green and lighter sage green to complement my pale ivory dress.

My dress was made of crepe and was covered with chiffon making it look airy. It had a high waistline that was embellished with pearls and a plunging neckline. I knew the moment that I saw it that it was the dress for me. I tried it on and it was beautiful and felt right. Edward would love it. I was thankful to have perky breasts because I couldn't wear a bra with it.

I gave Alice and Esme free reign – the only thing I wanted to sign off on was the flowers and the cake. Edward said I could have anything I wanted – the only thing I really wanted was him to be involved in the planning beside me when I had to make a decision on something.

Edward's favorite part had to have been choosing the cake. He was completely overwhelmed when we walked into the bakery and they brought out several samples for us to try. White, yellow and sponge cake, chocolate – milk or dark; spice, red velvet, carrot, lemon – they brought them all.

"Ugh … this one's out," Edward said, pushing the plate away and scrunching his nose adorably.

"Okay, red velvet is out."

"Can't we have just plain ole' vanilla? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that, baby," I crooned.

"But …?"

"I kinda wanted a little bit of chocolate." I pouted.

"We can always do a chocolate filling," The baker suggested. "We have a lovely Belgian chocolate mousse filling that is wonderful with our French vanilla cake."

"That sounds great," I piped in before Edward could say another word. We'd both get what we wanted and that was the end of it. Thankfully he nodded and squeezed my hand, silently letting me know he approved.

The flowers and cake had been ordered. The invitations were sent and the guests accounted for. There was only one week left before the big day and not much else left for me to do except meet Edward at the altar. _That was the easy part._

I couldn't be happier about where my life had taken me. I owed a lot to Rose and Emmett since basically it was them that brought me to Edward. If it hadn't been for them screwing like dogs in heat, then I would have never taken that trip to the pub and met my soul mate. Edward was everything I'd ever wanted, and I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Edward Masen.

Warm arms enveloped me from behind as soft kisses were placed on my neck.

"Edward …"

"Mmm …"

"You have to stop. You know how Alice is if I'm late."

Edward turned me in his arms and kissed my lips sweetly.

"I know," Edward said as he stepped back as if he was holding on to the last of his control. "Where are ye girls going anyway?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm sure whatever Alice has planned won't be too risqué, Esme and Renee are going."

"You never know with Alice especially since she told me specifically to dress in my skinny jeans and my black ruffle tank and no sneakers."

"Mmm … Ye do look sexy, I might add."

"Edward."

"Fine." He pouted. "Just as long as I'm the only one yer thinking about tonight."

"Only you, Edward. Always."

I cupped his face in my hands and brought his lips to mine. With all I had I made sure Edward knew he was the only man for me. Slowly my lips moved against his. They were soft and warm and felt perfect against mine. My tongue slid in to tangle with his. They moved together in a slow, sensual dance. I put everything I had into that kiss.

Regretfully I pulled back slowly, resting my forehead against his.

"Ye made yer point, darlin'."

"Good."

"Now go have fun but remember tonight yer mine," Edward said as he slapped my ass.

I shook my head grabbing my purse and headed downstairs to the pub. Alice was behind the bar wrapped around Jasper with her tongue down his throat. _Just what I wanted to see._

"Ehh, umm …"

After Alice unwrapped herself from Jasper she turned to look at me and gave me the stink eye. "Like you wouldn't do the same if it was Edward."

Jasper looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, honey, she's right."

"Don't apologize, Jazz. We have to watch her and Edward grope each other all the time."

It was my turn to blush and turn away from them.

"Come on, Bella. It's time to have fun." Alice linked her arm in mine dragging me towards the door. "Bye, Jazzy. Be good."

Jasper waved goodbye and gave us a wink. When we stepped outside there was a white stretch limo waiting for us.

"Alice …"

"We're going to have so much fun." Alice ignored my protests and pulled me into the limo.

After stopping off for Esme and Renee and then Rose we were on our way to dinner. Alice had made reservations for Chandler's Crabhouse. We had been meaning to go but never had a chance to. She had heard they had great food and knew we'd all enjoy it. Alice was still was hush-hush on what the rest of the night would behold.

Once inside the restaurant we were seated at a private table in the back. Alice made sure of this since our group could be loud at times. Our waitress quickly took our drink orders while we all looked over the menu. A short while later the waitress returned with our drinks and everyone ordered.

Conversation resumed around me once our waitress was gone. Most conversations revolved around my upcoming nuptials and what last minute things needed to be done.

"Are ye, nervous, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Hardly. Marrying Edward is the easy part. Trying not to fall on my face, not so easy."

Everyone laughed around me.

"So when do Mr. & Mrs. Masen get in?" Rose questioned.

"We're picking them up at the airport Wednesday morning. I actually can't wait to see them."

After we left Ireland engaged, I had talked non-stop with Elizabeth trying to include her in the wedding planning. I loved her just as much as I loved my own mother. I was lucky that not only did I have my own mom but I had Edward's mom _and_ aunt. It was like having three wonderful mothers. They were all unique and awesome in their own special way.

By the time our dinner came I was working on my second Appletini and feeling the effects. The food was delicious as Alice predicted. I had the Alaskan King Crab Legs with mashed potatoes, grilled asparagus, drawn butter and romesco sauce.

We ordered one more round of drinks before the check was settled and we were all climbing back into the limo and on our way. More drinks were consumed and we were all well on our way to becoming intoxicated.

The suspense of not knowing where we were going was killing me.

"Alice, are you going to tell me now where we're going?"

Alice giggled. "A bar."

"Why was it so hard to tell me that?"

"It's not just a bar, Bella. It's a karaoke bar."

Oh God, it was my worst nightmare come true. "Alice, really?"

"Shut it, Swan. You need to venture out of your comfort zone. Try something new. Besides you love to sing."

"Yeah in my shower not in front of other people, Alice."

"Bella, don't be hard on Alice. No one said you have to sing, baby. We thought it would be fun," Renee said in her motherly voice.

I felt like such a whiny baby when Alice went to all this trouble to make this night fun.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Alice."

"No big deal. Now let's go drink and have some fun."

The limo had come to a stop in front of the bar and we all piled out and made our way inside. As we walked in I could hear an awful rendition of Katy Perry's Firework. It seemed I was going to need a lot more alcohol to make it through tonight.

We found a large table close to the stage while Rose flagged the waitress and ordered a round of drinks. Everyone was drinking Appletinis except for Esme and Renee who were drinking red wine.

As the night wore on and more alcohol was consumed more people braved the stage to sing. Alice and Rose ventured on stage to sing as well as Esme and Renee. I still hadn't had enough liquor to make an ass out of myself.

"Bella, you need to try it," Rose encouraged.

"Nah … I'm good."

"Oh, well. Suit yourself."

The night wasn't a total bust as I thought early on it would be. I actually enjoyed watching people make asses of themselves —the more they drank the more provocative their song choices became.

It was well into the night and I had a good buzz going when I heard the faint beginning notes of a beautiful slow song I'd only heard maybe one or twice at most, but I recognized it as I'll Always Be Right There by Bryan Adams. And even without the accent I would know that smooth voice signing it, anywhere. I lifted my head from the table to see my sexy, soon-to-be husband atop the stage starring directly at me singing his heart out.

_I swear to you, I will always be there for you _

_There's nothin' I won't do_

_I promise you, all my life I will live for you, we_

_Will make it through_

_Forever, we will be_

_Together, you and me_

_Oh n' when I hold ya, nothin' can compare_

_With all of my heart, ya know I'll always be, right_

_There_

Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I listened intently to each and every word that came out of his mouth. My heart filled with more love than I thought it could hold for this man.

_I believe in us, nothin' else could ever mean so much_

_You're the one I trust our time has come - we're not two_

_People_

_Now, we are one, ya you're second to none_

_Forever, we will be_

_Together, a family_

_The more I get to know ya, nothin' can compare_

_With all of my heart, ya know I'll always be, right_

_There_

Edward continued singing never taking his eyes off of me.

_Forever, we will be_

_Together, just you and me_

_The more I get to know ya, the more I really care_

_With all of my heart, ya know I'll always be_

_Ya know I really love ya, ya nothin' can compare_

_For all of my life, ya know I'll always be, right_

_There_

When the song ended I couldn't take my eyes off Edward as the crowd cheered and he walked toward me. This sexy man was all mine and in one week's time there would be no denying who he belonged to.

My heart swelled knowing this man loved me with everything he had. I wanted to take him home and show him just how much I loved him.

Edward finally arrived at our table and I wrapped him in my embrace.

"I love you."

I stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips sweetly. He took everything I gave him and deepened the kiss. I clung to him as his tongue swept in claiming me in a way I never felt before. It was pure passion and I was on fire.

For only his ears I whispered, "I want to leave."

"What about-"

"Now, Edward."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I grabbed my purse and waved a goodbye to our friends and family. I heard Emmett's catcalls as we made our way through the crowd but nothing mattered except the man beside me.

That night, Edward and I ravished each other for hours. Not a single gesture was rushed or a patch of skin was left untouched. With every kiss and caress we affirmed our love and devotion for each other.

Wednesday morning, I woke to warm lips against my skin and a shiver ran down my spine at the feel of them.

"Cold, darlin'?" Edward murmured against my skin as he ran his hand down my arm and back up my torso to cup my breast.

"No," I whispered.

I could feel his smile against my skin as he kneaded my breast, pulling my nipple into a tight peak. I arched back into him as he nudged his leg between mine. I could feel his erection against my backside. Edward never failed to amaze me with how much he wanted me. There were times if we could have crawled inside each other we would have.

"I love ye, darlin'," Edward whispered against my shoulder.

"Love you too, baby."

He reached down between us and ran his fingers between my lower lips where I was already wet and waiting for him. I heard him groan softly as he glided his fingers through my wetness. He pulled his body away only long enough to move his cock and impale it deep inside me. The feel of him so deep within me took my breath away and a part of me wanted him there always.

I pushed my butt against his groin as he thrust in and out of me. Edward's hand moved to rest on my stomach as he continued to kiss and nip at the skin on my neck and shoulders. I reached behind me to grasp his hair and attempt to hold him against me – he purred in response. We moved against each other in a delicious rhythm, pushing and pulling until we were sticky with sweat and aching for release.

"Bella … I need ye to come fer me, baby. I want to feel ye."

I whimpered as he continued rocking his hips against me – just enough to hit that spot deep inside me that made my muscles flutter for him. Always for him.

"That's it, darlin' … come for me," He breathed as my muscled clamped down on his cock.

My eyes were closed so tightly I was seeing stars as he continued to rock into me. It wasn't but moments later that I could feel Edward tense behind me as he spilled into me giving me everything he had. His warmth seeped into every pore and I was completely drunk on him.

Once we'd both caught our breath I melted back against him and I felt his chuckle rumble through me.

"Ye okay there, darlin'?"

"Mmmhmm," I hummed. "Thank you for last night … and this morning."

The night before we'd spent the evening holed up in our loft. It was the last night before the wedding that we'd really have any alone time together. Rain poured down outside and we lay in front of the fireplace sipping wine while Edward strummed quietly on his guitar.

"_Play me a song," I begged._

_I was unable to get enough of his playing now that he was showing that side of him. The piano wasn't the only instrument he was talented on and he found a captive audience in me._

_Edward grinned, his eyes shining with mirth._

_He began to play one of my favorite songs._

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_I closed the distance between us and took the guitar from him. I wrapped my arms around him and curled up in his embrace._

"_I already am going to marry you, Edward. I love you so much."_

"Why are you thanking me, Bella?"

"Because the song was perfect and this morning … well this morning was …" I drifted off because I couldn't put into words how I felt about what we'd just shared. I'm sure the blush that covered my heated skin more than conveyed what I wanted to say.

"Incredible?" Edward breathed.

"It's always like that with you." I nodded as I pulled away from him slightly so I could face him.

I hated breaking our connection but it meant so much to me to see the look in his eyes. Their depths were clear and deep green gazed back at me. He leaned in and kissed me soundly before resting his forehead against mine.

"What are ye up to today, darlin'?"

I grinned.

"Well … we are going to pick up your parents and then I'm going to tend bar with your mom while you, your dad, and the guys have a final fitting and pick up your tuxes."

His smile in response was blinding.

"What?" I asked.

"This is really happening."

"It is," I confirmed. "How are your feet feeling?"

"Toasty warm. How are yers?" Edward asked.

I hitched my leg up on his and wrapped my leg around his, effectively setting my foot on his calf. Edward yelped at the feel of my cold foot on his warm leg.

"Jaysus … give a man some warning, will ye?"

I giggled.

"I suppose we better get these cute little feet warmed up because I don't want ye running out on me," Edward murmured against my neck as he pulled me closer to him.

"They're not cold by choice, baby. I might be running, but it will always be to you, never away from you."

Edward rolled onto his back pulling me on top of him. I caught his lips in mine, kissing him deeply. His hands found my hips and lifted me enough to fill me with his renewed erection once again.

"Again?" I asked, raising my brow.

"I always want ye, Bella. Ye should know that by now."

I rolled my hips against him over and over as he raised his to meet my movements. I knew he was close again when he attempted to still my hips, but he felt so damn good. Edward's pelvis ground against my clit causing a series of quakes to ripple through my body and I came hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to ground myself but Edward wouldn't relent – he wanted me to come again.

"Come with me, beautiful."

My body felt like lead as he continued to move beneath me, his cock filling me up before pulling out just to fill me up again. It was the most delicious kind of torture. Edward's grunts of pleasure spurred my body on without my permission and I began to grind against him again as he swiveled his hips.

"Fuck …." I breathed. "Edward … I'm gonna … ugh …." I squeezed my eyes shut once again as I came on his throbbing cock.

"Jaysus, Bella," He murmured as his hot spurts filled me.

He held me tight in his arms as he settled down from his high – only releasing me enough so that I could really breathe. I lay limply on his chest hating the thought that we'd eventually have to move.

"Let's go shower," He whispered against my hair.

We showered together and we did a pretty good job of getting each other clean instead of aroused all over again since we did actually had to make our way out of the loft. We came down the stairs to find Jasper standing at the bar with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Did you two have a little fun this morning?" He asked.

"What do ye mean?" Edward asked.

"Dude, I called you like four times. Then I tried Bella's phone."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sure enough, I had three missed calls from the Pub. Neither one of us heard our phones ring.

"What did you need since you were so eager to get in touch with us?"

"Alice needs you guys to come up to Esme's before you head to the airport. Something about the flower order. I don't know … she was spastic and I promised I would pass along the message but I'll be damned if I was going up there to knock on your door."

"Jasper!" I chided as I punched his arm playfully.

"What? You guys give Rose and Emmett grief all the time, but you don't take into account that you two are the same damn way." Jasper laughed.

Thankfully the issue with the flowers wasn't a big deal. Apparently the florist had ordered way more pots of shamrocks than we actually needed but was willing to give us the extras at her cost since she wouldn't be able to sell them after St. Patrick's Day anyway and since our wedding happened to be that day it worked out. Esme figured she could plant whatever we didn't give away as centerpieces at the reception.

Beth and Edward Sr.'s flight was right on time, and Edward and I were so happy to see them. They hadn't been to the States in a few years and he was eager to show them his Pub. Edward's Nan would be coming in the following day along with her sister, Zieta, his Uncle Peter, Aunt Eva and cousin Liam. It was nice that they were all making the trip and it meant a lot to Edward.

Beth, Esme and I took care of the Pub while Edward, Carlisle, Edward Sr., Jasper, Emmett, and my dad went for their final tux fitting. I was a little nervous because it was the first time that my Dad would be meeting Edward's dad, but I loved them both and hoped that they would get along – if not, Edward and Carlisle would be there as a buffer.

Renee and Phil came in that afternoon and joined us at the Pub. I had no doubt that my mom and Beth would get along just fine and I wasn't mistaken.

"Bella, don't worry yer little head, darlin'. Ed and yer Dad will be fine," Esme assured me.

"I know. You're right. I just … ugh … I just want our families to get along. It's important to me that Dad likes Edward's parents. I love them and I want him to love them too. He worried about me while I was in Ireland and I don't want him to worry next time. They'll take care of me – Edward will take care of me."

Beth pulled me into her warm, motherly embrace.

"Of course we'll take care of ye, darlin'. Ed and I love ye like ye were our own daughter. Me son couldn't have found a lovelier girl to choose for his wife then ye. Yer perfect for me son in every way, darlin'."

"Bella … honey, Charlie will love Edward's family because you love them. He trusts your judgment. He didn't second guess you with Edward did he?" Mom asked.

I shook my head no.

The boys were a rowdy crowd when they arrived from the tux fitting. Esme and Beth had their pints ready and waiting for them while my Mom and I brought out their snacks.

"What a fine bunch of women we've got here boys!" Ed crowed. "Let's have a toast! To the women who feed us, love us, and keep up with our shenanigans!"

When I looked over at Edward, I immediately knew it wasn't their first drink of the day. I was quite certain they'd somehow imbibed while they were having their fitting. He smiled my favorite smile in apology, but he had nothing to apologize for. I loved him regardless.

The final fitting for my dress was the following day after his Nan arrived. It was important to me to have her there. Edward was her grandson and he had a special bond with her and it meant a lot to him that I wanted to share this with her.

I felt beautiful as I stepped out of the fitting room and walked down the hallway to where all the women in my soon to be family were sitting. I heard several gasps as Rosalie and Alice hurried to help me stand up in front of the large mirrors.

"Oh, Bella … you are a vision of loveliness. Edward will be speechless." My mom sniffled.

"That's the point!" Alice piped in.

"I've never seen a lovelier bride," Nan smiled.

I turned to see Esme and Beth embracing each other and murmuring to each other through their tears.

"Beth? Esme?" I asked timidly. "Is everything okay?"

When they looked up at me through their tears, my face fell. I was suddenly so worried about what they thought.

Beth saw my expression and she was standing with her arms around me within moments.

"Oh, me sweet girl. Ye are beautiful, Bella. Edward will love it because he loves ye. Esme and I are just crying because we feel like yer our daughter too. Thank ye, so much darlin' for asking us to be a part of this."

She slipped a little black leather box into the palm of my hand.

"Open it."

Inside the box I found a pair of beautiful emerald earrings.

I gasped.

"Thank you so much," I whispered.

Upon closer inspection, the earrings had the same Celtic pattern my engagement ring had and they were adorned with tiny diamonds before ending with a gleaming green teardrop that matched Edward's eyes.

"They're beautiful." I sniffled.

Alice carefully took the box from me and Rosalie helped her put them in my ears. They were delicate and perfectly complimented my ring.

"How …."

"Don't ask," Alice chirped. "Just know that they asked and Edward took care of the rest."

Suddenly I found myself wanting to slip out of my dress and find the quickest way to Edward.

Friday night, we hosted a rehearsal dinner for everyone at the Pub. We'd made the decision to close the Pub for a few days even though St. Patrick's Day was one of the busiest days of the year. Our regular customers understood and promised to be back when we reopened.

Esme arranged for me to stay in one of her many guest rooms. Rose and Alice would be staying with me and they were planning one last girls only sleepover. We'd spent the day getting waxed, primped and pampered and we'd spend the evening eating junk food and watching chick flicks.

Edward promised that he'd take me to Esme and Carlisle's as soon as I gathered up my things. I knew it was just a ruse to get a few more minutes of alone time together.

I was up in our loft gathering my toiletries when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ready to go, darlin'?"

"Yeah. I just need to put these in my bag."

Edward nuzzled my neck placing a kiss just below my ear.

"Mmm … ye know I'm going to miss sleeping next to you tonight."

"Me too, baby. But just think after tomorrow we'll never have to be apart."

"Never again, darlin'."

The trip to Carlisle and Esme's was quiet. No words needed to be said when we were together. Edward's hand never left mine as he drew circles over my knuckles, his touch always calming and relaxing me.

We pulled up to the house and Edward walked around opening my door and helping me out. With his hand in mine he pulled me close kissing my lips softly, lingering only for a moment. As much as I wanted to stay in his arms forever, I knew I couldn't.

As if right on cue Alice emerged at the door looking ready to pounce.

"Ye ready, darlin'?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good because I can't wait to see ye walking down the aisle to me."

"I'll be the one in white."

Edward chuckled. "I'll be the one waiting at the altar."

"I can't wait to become your wife. I love you so much, Edward."

"And I can't wait to be yer husband. Ye mean the world to me, darlin'. Yer me everything. I love ye, too, Bella."

Edward rested his forehead to mine and sighed.

Alice called from the door, "Bella, say goodbye now. You'll see him tomorrow."

"Pushy thing isn't she?"

"You have no idea. I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

"I'll be waiting."

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, darlin'."

We kissed each other one last time before I made my way over to Alice. As soon as I got close enough she grabbed my arm all but dragging me in the house like I would flee at any moment. I waved to Edward as the door closed.

Alice wrapped an arm around me guiding me towards the living room where my mom, Beth, Esme and Rose were situated. They were all lounging on the sofa each in either sweat pants and tees or pajamas.

"Bella, it'll be okay. We're gonna watch chick flicks, eat popcorn and gossip like school girls. Before you know it it'll be morning."

"I know, Alice. It's just hard sometimes being away from him. It's like a piece of me is missing."

Alice sighed. "I know the feeling. But you have all of us to get you through. Right girls?"

"Right!"

Rose jumped up pulling me into a hug. "We have a shit load of movies to pick from and since you're the bride it's your choice. Come on."

Although I would miss Edward when I finally laid down tonight, this was what I needed; a night with the girls eating popcorn and ogling hot guys on the TV screen. I loved spending my time with my man but there was nothing better than girl time.

After I changed into my comfy yoga pants and my Masen's Pub tee, I took a seat on the sofa between Rose and Beth as we settled in for the night. I really wasn't in the mood for a mushy tear jerker movie so we settled on _He's Just Not That Into You_.

We watched one more movie before Alice shooed us to bed making sure we got a full night's sleep. As I lay my head to the pillow dreams of wedded bliss lulled me to sleep.

I was up and out of bed at six. With all the excitement there was no way I could sleep any longer. I made my way downstairs for some coffee to find mom and Beth already sitting at the table with coffee in hand.

"'Morning."

"Bella, why are you up so early, baby?"

"I was too keyed up to sleep another wink."

"Grab some coffee and join us, darlin'," Beth suggested.

I poured myself a mug and then sat down between the two women who meant the world to me.

"Did ye sleep okay?"

"I actually did. Even with all my excitement I managed to get a good night's sleep."

"Aye … I wonder how me boy did. Knowing him he drove me husband bonkers."

I laughed. "That's sounds just like something Edward would do."

I enjoyed some alone time with my two mothers laughing and chatting about non-wedding stuff. Both women loved swapping childhood stories about me and Edward. It was the stories of Edward's childhood in Ireland that I loved most. I absorbed every word Beth said as she told stories of when he was younger and all the trouble he would get in.

Beth started cooking breakfast once Esme, Rose and Alice joined us. She had made enough food for an army including eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast and fruit. We all dug in and enjoyed the food immensely.

Shortly after breakfast, the task of getting ready for the ceremony began. Alice had a friend who was a hair stylist and she happily came to the house to get everyone ready. She began by setting my hair in hot rollers and while they were cooling down, she got to work on Rose and Alice. While Rose was getting her hair done, Alice worked on my make-up.

"Don't overdo it, Alice," I warned.

"I won't, Bella. I know Edward loves the natural look on you."

As we prepared, the photographer Esme had hired was clicking away and my thoughts floated to Edward. I wondered what he was doing in that moment. Was he nervous or excited? Did he miss me as much as I missed him the night before?

Time ticked by slowly; painfully.

"Bella … just remember to enjoy yourself today. Let the rest of us worry about the little things, okay? You and Edward only need to focus on each other and enjoying your wedding." My mom sniffled a bit as she imparted her wedding day wisdom to me.

"She's right, Bella. When Carlisle and I got married, I worried about every single little detail and by the time it was over – I couldn't remember a thing about me day. I was so tired by the time we fell into bed that night that I wasn't able to fully enjoy me new husband if ye know what I mean." Esme grinned.

"Let's get you into your dress, sweetie." My mom smiled holding up the garment bag.

I looked over at Alice hopefully.

"It's time," she nodded.

I let them help me into my dress and I watched my mom with rapt attention as her expression turned from happy to melancholy.

"Mom?"

"Oh, honey … you are the most beautiful bride. Edward won't know what hit him."

"Wait! I have one more thing to add before you turn around!" Alice chirped.

She pulled out a tiara of some sort and placed it atop the soft cascade of curls that started at the crown of my head and flowed down my back. I opted out of having a veil – not wanting anything to obstruct the view of my handsome husband-to-be at the end of the aisle.

"There … now you're perfect." Alice smiled.

I turned around to look at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help the few tears that fell. I looked and felt like a princess. My hair and make-up weren't overdone – they were exactly right. Alice had tucked a small tiara into my hair – it was a Celtic knot with a Claddagh and tiny little rhinestones. It was beautiful.

"Alice …" I said, pulling her into a hug. "It's perfect."

"You are marrying your prince, so I thought it was only fitting that you had a tiara."

"I love you, Alice."

"Love you too, Boo. Now let's get you down the aisle to that handsome man of yours."

My dad was waiting patiently outside the door in the hallway. He gasped when the door opened and I emerged.

"You look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad. You look pretty handsome yourself."

He offered me his arm and I took it in mine and let him lead me carefully down the stairs. One we reached the landing, Alice handed me my bouquet and we walked toward the French doors that led out to the garden.

I peeked out the window to see everyone seated and the girls walking down the aisle. The violinist that Alice hired sat on the deck and I sneaked a glance at Edward just as the music changed.

"We're up, Bells."

**EPOV**

I thought this day would never arrive. It had been three long, agonizing months since I had proposed. Three months I had to wait to make Bella my wife. She is my world and I was anxious to make her mine in every sense of the word.

The day was finally here and I was so on edge I thought I might snap at any moment. My nerves were playing havoc on my stomach and messing with my head. Not because marrying Bella scared me, but because I didn't want to make an arse of myself and ruin Bella's big day. It may be my day as much as it was hers but it truly was her day to shine.

I was pacing the patio trying not to mess my hair too much when Jasper slapped me on the back.

"Nervous, man?"

"Are ye kidding? I'm afraid of getting my vows wrong and forgetting to say I do."

Jasper chuckled. "Of course you'd be worrying about easy shit. Everything's going to okay. Besides, even if you do screw up, Bella will still love you. Imagine that?"

I flipped him off and he just laughed harder.

"Ed, relax. You have this man."

I knew I was overreacting but I wanted everything to be perfect for my Bella.

"Yeah, I know. Guess I just needed reassurance. Thanks."

"Here, let me fix that tie for you."

"Thanks, Jazz. For everything."

"No problem. As long as you make Bella happy that's all that counts."

My dad stepped through the French doors to the patio and over to where Jasper and I were standing. He had a big smile on his face.

"It's time, son."

I couldn't have asked for this moment to happen any sooner. This was the moment I had been dreaming about for over three months. I took my spot at the altar with Jasper to my left and Emmett to his left. My parents took their seats as well as Carlisle and Esme and Renee and Phil.

The faint sounds of a violin starting playing and the French doors opened as Rose appeared. She looked beautiful in the long, elegant moss green dress with her blond hair pulled back on the sides as curls fell over her shoulders. The dress was sleeveless with a low neckline that showed off Rose's ample cleavage to their best advantage. The dress was gathered at the waist then draped over her hips falling to the floor showcasing her curves. She held a bouquet of ivory flowers and pale green ribbon as she made her way down the aisle. Rose smiled and gave me a wink as she reached the altar and took her place.

I focused back on the French doors as Alice stepped out next and started toward us. She had the same long moss green dress as Rose had and looked equally beautiful. Her hair was simple with her perfect pixie style. She held her ivory bouquet just above her waist and a bright smile on her face as she made her way down the aisle. She finally took her spot next to Rose as the music changed.

My gaze was focused on the French doors as they opened and my beautiful bride-to-be stepped out on the arm of her father. I couldn't take my eyes off the most perfect sight in the world. She was stunning in the long gown with a sexy plunging neckline that showed off her gorgeous cleavage. It gathered just below her breasts with what looked like a silver broach then fell over her hips to the floor ending in a long train. Her hair was pulled up at the sides with a beautiful tiara atop her head as long brown curls fell over her shoulders and down her back.

Bella's gaze never left mine as she made her way toward me. Charlie placed a kiss on her cheek and placed her hand in mine before taking his seat next to Renee and Phil. I mouthed 'I love you' and she returned the sentiment just before we turned to the priest to begin the ceremony.

Oblivious to everything except the beauty in front of me, I didn't even hear the priest ask me to read my vows. I was a little embarrassed and knew I was blushing, but Bella squeezed my hands reassuring me everything was okay, looking at me with so much love. The warmth of her smile washed over me as I took a deep breath and began my vows.

"Bella … from the moment I saw ye sitting in me pub, I knew that ye were someone special. I had no idea ye'd become my heart and soul but ye have. Ye are me everythin' and I'm so proud to be the one to stand next to ye. I promise to love ye always, to protect and support ye, to help ye achieve yer dreams. I think I've proven that I'll give ye the stars if it makes ye happy and I don't intend to stop. No measure of time with ye will ever be long enough but I'll gladly take whatever ye'll give me. I love ye, so very much, Isabella Marie."

I couldn't bring myself to say Swan. I wanted the whole thing to be over so I could call her Mrs. Masen. I wanted to see the way her eyes glazed over and listen to the way her breath hitched just a little. She was as affected by it as I was and suddenly I wanted her all to myself.

I felt Bella squeeze my hand again as she spoke softly.

"Edward … the last year with you has been the very best of my life. You've shown me what unconditional love is and what a partnership is. You've been my protector and my biggest cheerleader all while holding my fragile heart in your hands. I had been damaged and broken, but now I feel strong and whole and that's because of you. You are the very best part of me and I feel honored and humbled to stand next to you today. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you as your partner, your lover, your _wife._ I love you, Edward Anthony Masen, with all that I am and all that I have – always."

I watched her face as she spoke, and her words floated through my mind like a gentle caress. I teared up a little as she told me I was the very best part of her – it couldn't be at all true because she was the very best part of me. A beautiful blush flooded her skin as she said lover. If it hadn't been for all the guests sitting behind us with their eyes watching our every move, I would have taken her face in my hands and kissed the living shit out of her, because that blush was one of my favorite things about my Bella; as it was, I could see the blush continue down her chest, below the deep V neck of her dress. She told me I'd love her dress and now I understood why.

I held Bella's hands in mine as we carefully exchanged our rings. Bella learned in Ireland that not all men wore their wedding rings – my father included. Her beautiful face fell a bit until I reassured her that I would most definitely be sporting a ring to show everyone I was taken – completely consumed with my beautiful wife.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen. You, Sir, may kiss your lovely bride."

I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her soft, sweet lips. It was a kiss full of love and promises for our life together that was just beginning – a kiss of forever.

We made our way down the aisle, through the sea of smiling faces of our friends and family. The photographer pulled us aside and took what seemed like hundreds of pictures – some posed for but most of them we weren't even aware the shutter was being snapped for. Bella and I were lost in our own little bubble of bliss until Aunt Es came and asked us if we wanted to join our party.

"Of course," Bella giggled. "Come on, handsome husband of mine."

Everyone was sitting under the outdoor tent sipping on cocktails and beer as we walked in and the band leader introduced us. I held tight to Bella's hand as I swung her out onto the dance floor in a wide arc before pulling her back into my arms. Soft music floated through the air and it couldn't have been more fitting.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

Bella's smile was blinding as I held her in my arms and we swayed to the music. She truly was my everything and was never more beautiful than in that moment. The vision that filled my eyes made my heart overflow with love for my wife and I couldn't wait to begin our life together.

* * *

**Make sure you leave us some love and let us know what you thought!**


	5. Labor of Love

This was originally submitted to Fandom Fights Hurrican Sandy Compilation.

Thank you to our beta darcysmom for her continued support of all our stories. She is more than a beta she is our friend!

**Summary: **A glimpse into Edward and Bella's world as they welcome a new baby.

* * *

"Have you been to the doctor yet? When are we due?"

"Edward … calm down. Yes, I've been to the doctor, she confirmed that I'm pregnant. Dr. Gerdy said I was about twelve weeks along. She was also just as surprised as I was as to how far along I am. I haven't had any of the morning sickness I had with Aidan. I was feeling dizzy and I didn't want to worry you so I went to the doctor last week and here we are."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Bella and I had been talking about trying for baby number two but the timing never seemed right. Bella was busy with her books and the pub was thriving. Aidan was in preschool and he was happy, healthy and active.

"But when are we due?" I asked again.

Bella giggled.

"I am due September first."

"When can we find out what we're having?"

"Edward," Bella giggled again. "I think you hate surprises even more than me. We can find out what we're having when we go in for our twenty week ultrasound. You know that, baby. We've been through this before."

We had been through it before but I was hoping for a different answer. Ever since Bella told me she was expecting again, I couldn't get the vision of a dark haired little girl out of my mind. I wanted it and I wanted it bad. Aidan was the spitting image of me, complete with crazy reddish brown hair and deep emerald eyes.

"Should we tell your parents now or wait until we get home?" Bella asked quietly.

"If we tell them now, darlin', I don't know that me mum will let ye go home. She may keep ye here until the wee one comes."

Bella and I were on our way back to my parent's house. Our anniversary had been perfect in every way – topped off by the most wonderful gift that anyone could ever give. We'd spent two weeks in the little village of Doolin and touring the countryside of Ireland – capped off with our return to the Cliffs of Moher where I'd proposed and Bella agreed to be my wife.

While we'd enjoyed our time away, we missed our son immensely. Bella and I both talked to him every night but it was the first time that we'd left him for that long.

"I can't wait to tell Little Man that he's going to be a big brother." Bella smiled.

"Me either. But do ye think he'll understand what that means?"

"I think he will. I can't wait to see him and Little Bean together."

Bella had taken to calling the new baby 'Little Bean'. When she was pregnant with Aidan she'd called him 'Peanut' until we found out that he was a boy and then she immediately started calling him Aidan.

"Do ye have any ideas for names for wee one?" I asked, squeezing Bella's hand gently.

"I like Tristan for a boy …."

"I guess we're sticking with Irish names?" I chuckled.

"Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, darlin'. I love that you want to keep that part of me alive in our children."

"Good," Bella laughed. "But I have no clue what to name the baby if it's a girl …."

"Aine is out," I said seriously.

"That's too bad, it's such a pretty name."

"It is … but it's a pretty name with bad memories, Bella."

"I know, handsome. It's okay. We'll come up with something."

"How about Molly?" I grinned.

"Edward!" Bella laughed smacking my arm, "I'm not naming my daughter after Molly Malone."

Bella grumbled something about part-time prostitute under her breath and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

We pulled up in front of my parent's house and before we knew it, Aidan was flying out the door and into our arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey, Little Man," Bella said, pulling him up into her arms. "Did you have fun with Gamma and Gampa?"

"Uh huh! Gampa took me to ride horsees and Gamma gotted mad at him," Aidan said excitedly.

"He took him out there without a coat, no helmet or nothin' he did!" Mum grumbled as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Mum," I said, kissing her cheek as I guided Bella and Aidan through the doorway. "Was he a good boy for you?"

"Oh, a mhic. He's a joy. Such a good little boy … he reminds me so much of ye when ye were little. When are ye two going to have another one? He needs someone to grow up with."

I looked at Bella and smiled sheepishly. My mother gasped.

"Bella … are ye … are ye expectin' again?"

The beautiful smile that graced my wife's face said everything.

"Oh, darlin'! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for ye!"

Mum kissed both me and Bella before running into the other room to tell my father the good news. I watched her go before turning my attention to my little family. Bella was holding Aidan on her lap and began to explain to him that he was going to be a big brother.

"I'm going to be a big brudder?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, Little Man," Bella giggled. "You're going to have a little brother or a little sister."

"I want one of each!" Aidan squealed.

"That's not how it works, buddy," I chuckled. "We don't get to choose and it will be a few more weeks yet until we find out if you're going to have a brother or a sister."

"But I want both!" Aidan grumbled.

Bella giggled and I couldn't help but reach up and kiss her temple softly.

"I love ye, darlin'," I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too, Edward."

We left Ireland a week later, and the trip home wasn't as easy as the trip there. Bella was uncomfortable the entire flight – she had to keep getting up to hit the bathroom. Apparently Little Bean was residing right on top of her bladder. Aidan had managed to catch a little bit of a cold, and he too was miserable all the way home. I was never so glad to set foot in my own house in all my life. I carried my son up to his room and laid him in his bed as Bella trailed behind me to tuck him in.

"Goodnight, Little Man," Bella whispered, kissing his forehead.

Bella went to our room as I went back to the car to bring in our luggage. When I walked back into our room, Bella was standing in front of the mirror with her hand on her belly. She wasn't showing yet, but she caressed her stomach as if she was. My Bella was still as gorgeous as ever, and while she worried after Aidan that she wouldn't lose her 'baby belly' – she did. Rosalie hated her for it of course because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't lose hers.

"Ye look beautiful, darlin'." I smiled as I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her soft, warm body.

"Are you happy, Edward?" Bella asked, almost nervously.

"Immensely so, my Bella."

She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Love me," Bella whispered.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to our bed. I laid her down gently, placing her head on a pillow.

"I need you, Edward. Please …."

She didn't have to beg. I'd give her anything she wanted.

I pulled her pajama pants off of her, leaving her bare before me, before pulling off my own pants and boxer briefs. Thankfully, I'd pulled off my shirt as I entered the room and I was free to take my time removing Bella's thin tank top. I crawled up her gorgeous body, aligning my throbbing cock with her heated center. I reached down and ran my fingers through her already slick folds.

"Yer so, so wet," I whispered against her skin.

"Yessss …." She hissed.

I slowly pushed into her, burying my face into her neck. The feel of her wrapped around me was almost too much. To keep myself from climaxing too quickly, I focused on my hands as I drew them up her sides and pushed her tank top up over her swollen breasts.

"Please, Edward," She begged.

I licked at her nipple before swirling it with my tongue as she arched into me.

"Yessss …." She hissed again.

I pulled her nipple into my mouth as I rocked my hips against her. Pulling out quickly only to push slowly back into her. She was warm, wet, and incredibly tight and her body felt amazing against mine.

"Oh, God, Edward … just like that. You feel so good, baby."

I picked up my pace a bit and she tightened the grip of her legs around me, her heels digging into my ass. My darlin' girl wanted more friction and I was more than willing to give it.

"Hold on to me, darlin'."

I rolled us over so that she was riding me. She sat up with my help before pulling her tank top off.

"Feck, yer beautiful, Bella."

She began to move above me, playing my body like she was a master musician.

"That's it, baby."

She whimpered a bit as she moved a little faster, grinding her hips against my groin. I reached down and pressed my thumb against her swollen nub making her moan even more. She moved down over me, her breast even with my mouth and I pulled her sensitive nipple into my mouth, suckling on it.

"Oh God, Edward …" She breathed as she came, her muscles clamping down around me.

With one hand on her hip, I pushed her down and held on to her as her orgasm triggered my own, and I came hard into her with several long spurts.

"Feck, darlin'."

"Please don't move or I'll come again," Bella breathed.

Being a greedy man, I thrust my hips up into her once again and she clenched against me again, crying out into my neck. I could feel her muscles still fluttering around me – my wife had given me everything she had and I smiled against the sweet skin of her shoulder.

"I love ye, Bella."

"Love you too, baby."

The weeks following I made sure to pamper and take care of my wife without being too overbearing. It was hard, but I was up for the task. I knew how stubborn she could be but I made sure my Bella was comfortable and happy and the little bundle she was carrying was healthy and safe.

Aidan was Mommy's Little Man and so much like me it was scary. He would do any little thing he could to help his mommy out. It was so cute to watch him take care of Bella like when he tried to rub her feet or bring her tea, it warmed my heart.

When it was time for Bella's next check up I was excited to finally hear the whoosh sound of our baby's heartbeat. After dropping Aidan off at school, I drove Bella to Dr. Gerdy's office. Bella signed in and then we waited patiently for the nurse to call us back.

I looked around at the other women in the waiting room at various stages of pregnancy thinking I couldn't wait to see our baby growing in Bella. It was surreal that I had found the perfect woman to spend my life with who was giving me another gift of life.

Bella did the usual pee in a cup, and then we were ushered into an exam room where they checked her blood pressure. Dr. Gerdy wasn't far behind. She was a middle age woman with graying hair. She had a sweet smile and had a bedside manner to match.

"Edward, nice to see you again."

"Ye, too."

"Bella, how are you?"

"Good."

"How about we measure your belly and see if we can listen to the baby's heartbeat."

"Okay."

I stood by my wife's head, holding her hand as Dr. Gerdy measured her belly.

"Hmm …"

"Hmm? What's that mean doctor?" I asked seriously.

"It means that Bella's belly is a little bigger than I expected it to be for how far along she is."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about right now. We may have calculated a little wrong, that's all. We'll just keep an eye on Bella's progress."

I nodded while rubbing Bella's hand. Whether it was to comfort myself or her, I didn't know. Dr. Gerdy pulled out her doppler and put some gel on the wand.

"Bella, can you pull your pants down a little past your belly?"

"Sure," Bella said, as she shimmied her pants down till they were just under her belly.

Dr. Gerdy rubbed the wand a few times on her belly until the whoosh sound vibrated through the room. It was a beautiful sound to hear your baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"Baby's heart beat sounds good and strong … wait a minute what do we have here …."

The doctor moved the wand around again on Bella's belly a few more times and then said 'aha' like she had an epiphany or something.

"It seems you have two little ones in that belly of yours."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound to verify, but I hear two different heartbeats."

I squeezed Bella's hand and looked down at my wife who looked a little shocked but happy. I leaned down to kiss her temple.

"I guess I should have told ye that twins run in me family."

"Edward …"

"It's going to be okay, darlin'."

"I know."

"Let me go get my machine and then we'll take a look."

After the ultrasound machine was wheeled into the room, Dr. Gerdy squeezed some goo on Bella's stomach, and then she moved the wand around. A fuzzy image came on the screen and my breath hitched and I was overwhelmed with emotion. That little blur was created with love from me and Bella.

"We made that darlin'. That's ye and me."

"It's so beautiful, baby."

"Here's the head and the body. And if you look right here," Dr. Gerdy pointed to the screen where another fuzzy image appeared. "Here's another head. Mommy and daddy you're going to have twins."

A tear slid down Bella's cheek as she looked up at me with so much love in her eyes.

"Baby, we're having twins."

"We are. Ye not only gave me Aidan, but now two more beautiful babies on the way. I love ye, Bella."

"I love you, too."

The greatest gift I could receive was a child and now I was being given two. I was still grinning like a fool as I made my way into the pub. Nothing was going to dampen the mood I was in.

"What has you giddy like a school girl," Jazz asked.

"I just came from the doctor with Bella."

"Ah, that explains it. I assume everything's okay then?"

"More than okay, Jazz."

"Congratulations, man."

I knew Bella wanted to tell our friends together so I didn't linger on the subject for far too long. I knew my resolve was slipping, and if Jazz asked me anymore details I was going to spill our secrets.

"Thanks."

It was Thursday and the pub was busy with basketball and hockey games going on as well as the NHL play offs. Every TV had a different game on, and all our patrons looked happy. Just a year ago we had to hire more staff for the ongoing growth of the pub. Business was thriving and I couldn't have been happier. Except for the fact that I wished I was home with my family right now instead of working, life was good.

A little after two am after our last customer was gone I locked up the pub. I was exhausted, and it was times like this I wish we still lived above the pub. Our home was only about a half hour away but all I wanted to do was walk upstairs and climb into bed with Bella.

It wasn't a surprise when I got home that all the lights were out except a lamp by the couch. I quietly snuck into Aidan's room and covered him back up and kissed his head before closing the door behind me. I undressed and climbed into bed, wrapping my body around Bella and laying my hands on her growing baby bump.

"Edward?"

"Hmm. Were ye expected someone else, darlin'?"

"The pool boy, Raul, just left."

I swatted her ass playfully. "We don't have a pool, baby."

"Oh, well … I guess it was the gardener then," Bella said as she moved her ass against me.

"Bella …"

"Hmmm?"

I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Yer playing with fire, Bella."

"I like playing."

In an instant I had Bella flipped over and under me. I hovered over her and rocked my now hardening cock into her center.

"I like playing too, darlin'."

"Edward, please …"

"Oh, baby, yer going to have to do better than that. For teasing me I'm going to make ye scream over and over."

I lowered my head and took her lips in mine in a sensual kiss. Her lips were velvet soft as they moved against mine. Bella sighed and melted into the mattress as our lips molded together. My fingers caressed a path down her body till I cupped her through her skimpy underwear. I could feel how wet she already was.

"Mmmm … already wet for me. Were ye thinking about me, darlin'."

"Always, Edward."

I circled her clit with my fingers through the thin fabric as my lips trailed down her neck. My fingers played and teased until Bella was begging for release but I was a greedy man and wanted to prolong her pleasure.

Her night shirt had ridden up and I pushed it further up her body till her beautiful breasts were revealed. I lowered my mouth to take one pert nipple in my mouth. My tongue swirled around her nipple while my thumb played with her clit. A swirl of my tongue and a twist of my wrist and Bella was falling apart beneath me.

I pulled her shirt over her head and took her lips in mine for a searing kiss. My lips didn't linger as I kissed my way down her body till my mouth was hovering over her warm sex. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating and I needed a taste of her. I hooked my thumbs in the lace underwear and pulled them down her legs before kissing her belly.

"God, yer so sexy. I could never get enough of seeing my baby grow in ye."

I kissed her belly a few more times then moved up the bed bracing my hands on either side of Bella's head as I settled in between her legs.

"Should we go for number two? I could go all night, baby."

"Edward … please."

"Please what, darlin'?"

"I need you, Edward. All of you."

I pushed her thighs further apart as I worked my cock up and down her lower lips.

"No more teasing, Edward. You. In me. Now."

"Yer a bit pushy aren't ye?"

In one swift thrust I was sheathed completely in Bella's warmth. There was no other feeling in the world then to be intimately connected to my wife. She was my love, my better half and we fit perfectly together.

"Feck. Ye feel so good, darlin'."

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I set a steady rhythm. I pulled out almost all the way to push back in over and over again. With slow sensual strokes I moved in and out bringing us both closer to that peak. I wanted it to last but I knew she was just as close as I was to slipping over that edge.

I felt Bella's muscles clench around my cock and with another thrust she was moaning my name as pleasure over took her. I twisted my hips as her orgasm triggered my own release. I kissed her neck as we both tried to regain our breath.

"I love ye so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

**~OooOooO~**

"Well, Bella … everything looks like it's progressing as it should. The heartbeats are normal and from your last ultrasound, everything seems to be on track. I'll see you back in two weeks for your twenty week ultrasound."

Those two weeks seemed to crawl by. I couldn't wait to see what the sex of our twins was. Granted, it didn't matter either way as long as they were healthy, but I wanted to know if I was going to paint the nursery pink or blue.

When Bella and I found out that Aidan was going to be a boy, I immediately went to the closest home-improvement warehouse and bought two gallons of sky blue paint. Bella just shook her beautiful head as I painted the walls of his little room.

"Edward, stop it," Bella chastised, breaking me out of my haze.

"Stop what, darlin'?"

"Stop worrying what color you're going to paint the nursery. We have plenty of time for that."

I sighed, raking my hands through my hair.

My gorgeous wife should have been thankful I was much more prepared this time around. Sure, there were still things I worried about – like Bella getting enough rest and that she was drinking plenty of water and eating healthy. When Bella was just a few months along with Aidan, I wondered what kind of Dad I would be. I worried that I wouldn't be the selfless father figure that Carlisle was – or the strong disciplinarian my father was. I wanted to be a combination of the two and I found myself so afraid that I'd fuck it all up and my kid would end up hating me.

"Edward?"

"Ye okay darlin'?" I asked, looking over at my wife.

"I'm great … I'm not sure I could say the same about you, handsome. Are you okay? What's got you so deep in thought?"

"I was just thinking how worried I was when ye were pregnant with Aidan. I was so worried that I'd be a horrible father."

"Oh, baby … you're an amazing father, Edward. I couldn't have chosen a better man to be the father of my children. Aidan loves you so much – what makes you think that you'll be any different with these two?"

"There's two of them, Bella."

"There's two of us, Edward," Bella giggled. "I think we can handle it."

"Ye think?" I smirked.

"I know we can handle it, handsome."

At her words – there was no doubt in my mind.

_**Two weeks later ….**_

"What happens if we can't find out the sex today?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Then we can't, darlin'. No big deal."

"But the party tonight ..."

Leave it to my Bella to worry about the get together Esme had planned. She'd asked shortly after Bella and I told them we were expecting again if she could call Charlie and Renee and plan a little something for us to celebrate baby number two. Only Bella and I knew that we were expecting baby number two and three. We were hoping to tell them all that night that we were having twins. Bella and I were both hoping that we could tell them if they were boys, girls, or one of each.

Renee had flown in over the weekend and was enjoying spending some quality time with her grandson while Bella and I went to our OB appointment.

"Okay guys, are you ready to find out what you're having?" The technician asked as she squirted the gel across Bella's belly.

I watched the grainy screen as our babies outlines showed on the monitor.

"That's baby number one," the technician murmured as she clicked on the mouse taking measurements of the baby. "Looks like she's a little girl."

"A girl?" Bella squeaked softly as tears streamed down her beautiful face.

A girl. I silently thanked the powers that be. I'd never admit it to my Bella, but I secretly wanted a little girl and I wanted her to be just as beautiful as her mother. I reached over and pushed Bella's hair from her face, kissing her forehead.

The technician moved the wand across Bella's ever growing belly.

"This is baby number two here," she pointed out. "And … you're going to have a boy, too."

"One of each," I whispered.

I felt Bella squeeze my hand. I looked down at her and she was still weeping – just as overcome with emotion as I was.

"Bella … you did great. I'll print a few of these out for you and leave them in an envelope with your chart. Take your time getting up and head to the waiting room when you're done. Dr. Gerdy will see you shortly."

I thanked the technician and helped Bella sit up.

"A boy and a girl," Bella repeated.

I nodded with a wry grin and kissed her forehead once again.

Later that evening, I carried my son in one arm and helped my wife up the front steps of my Aunt and Uncle's home with the other.

"Bella! Edward! Aidan!" Aunt Esme cooed, taking my son from my arms.

Renee followed behind us, carrying the dessert that Bella had spent the afternoon making.

"How are ye, darlin'?" Esme asked Bella.

"I'm great, Esme. Thanks for planning this … you have no idea how much we appreciate it."

"No worries, darlin'. It's our pleasure. Now come on in and make yerself comfortable."

I walked Bella into the living room and helped her get situated before retreating outside to the deck where Carlisle and Charlie were manning the grill.

"Edward! There's the man of the hour. How are you, son?"

"I'm good, Charlie. How're ye doin?"

"I'm all right – I'd be better if I got to see my grandson … where is he?"

I chuckled.

"Charlie … ye know that answer as well as I do. Esme claimed him as soon as she opened the door but I'm sure ye can sweet talk her into giving him up for a little while."

"Edward Anthony … are ye fibbin' again?" Esme asked as she exited the house carrying Aidan in her arms.

"Gampa!" Aidan squealed.

"There's my boy!" Charlie smiled, holding out his arms for my son.

I leaned back against the railing of the deck, watching my family gather around our little boy. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Bella joining us. She wrapped her arms around my waist and my arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her into my side.

"So …" Renee grinned. "When are you two going to tell us what you're having?"

"Yeah … do I get to buy pink or blue?" Esme asked – her grin was as wide as Renee's.

I looked down at Bella, not quite sure if she wanted to answer or if she wanted me to.

"Why don't you buy a little of both," Bella grinned.

Renee and Esme's faces immediately fell.

"Oh, did the baby not cooperate today?" Renee asked.

"No … the babies cooperated just fine, Mom."

"But …. wait …. did you say babies, Isabella Marie?"

Bella giggled beside me, burying her head in my side.

"She did, Renee," I confirmed.

"You're having twins?" Esme asked, her jaw dropping to the floor.

I nodded.

"A boy and a girl," I confirmed.

Renee and Esme looked at each other with huge goofy grins on their faces. Carlisle made his way around the goofy women to greet Bella and congratulate us.

"Twins huh, kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"Yup. Edward here neglected to tell me they run in his family."

"I see," Charlie chuckled. "You didn't have a chance in hell, kiddo. Twins run in our family too."

Charlie turned to me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good luck with that, Edward."

Several weeks later, Bella, Aidan and I went to Ocean City to spend the weekend with Alice and Jasper at Alice's condo. It was the first opportunity we really had to catch up with our friends and chat about all the things going on in our lives. While they knew that we were expecting, we hadn't had the chance to tell them we were expecting twins.

Alice and Jasper surprised us with news of their own – they too were expecting. They'd gone through several miscarriages and a couple years of fertility treatments to no avail, and when they'd given up all hope of ever having a child together – they'd conceived.

As the days wore on, my Bella blossomed like a blooming rose. Her belly took on a life of its own as my babies grew inside her. While she claimed she felt like a beached whale – I insisted she'd never been more beautiful. Granted the day she walked down the aisle to me in her flowing white dress – she looked like an angel sent down from heaven. I knew I'd never forget how she looked that day – she was heartbreakingly beautiful – but pregnant and glowing with my babies growing inside her – there weren't adequate words to describe her. Beautiful wasn't enough.

Every chance I got, I caressed and spoke to Bella's belly with our babies safely nestled inside. Bella would giggle at me and I'd get a kick or elbow from one of the babies. Aidan was nearly as bad as I was – rubbing on his mama's belly and talking to it – although he wasn't quite sure why.

My birthday was the last time that Bella came to the Pub that summer. With a little over two months to go she was uncomfortable and the doctor advised that she rest as much as possible. Dr. Gerdy worried that the babies were putting a strain on Bella's small frame and she encouraged me to keep a keen eye on Bella.

I looked at my wife sitting on her stool on the other side of the bar, and my mind flashed back to five years earlier when I walked out from the kitchen to find a mysterious brunette hiding behind a laptop. The laptop was gone and the years had changed her but she was still the same gorgeous brunette as she smiled up at me, as if she knew what I was thinking of.

"I love you," she mouthed to me.

"Love ye too, darlin'," I whispered in her ear as I leaned over the bar to kiss her.

"I can't believe you're having twins!" Emmett laughed clapping me on the back.

He and Rosalie weren't exactly ones to talk. They had four kids of their own – the youngest only a few months old and the oldest a year older than Aidan. Rosalie complained relentlessly after she'd found out she was pregnant with the fourth one and Bella reminded her that it was payback for all the times she and Emmett had run Bella out of their apartment.

"Rose, one would think that you would figure out that animalistic sex can get you pregnant just like sweet, tender sex can," Bella giggled.

"Shut up, Bella. This coming from the woman who is impregnated with twins! One would think that you'd figure out that if twins run on both sides of the family and you really don't want two babies that you should make your husband wrap his shit up!"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarty!"

Emmett guffawed as my wife used all four of Rosalie's names.

"Ooh, babe. You're in trouble now. Bella quadruple named you. Bells means business when she does that," Emmett laughed.

"Rosalie … what in the hell would make you think that Edward and I don't want both of these babies?"

I could see the look on my wife's face, and I knew that I would have to intervene soon. I knew that Rosalie didn't mean anything by her comment, but with Bella in the hormonal state she was in – Rosalie should have known better.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie sing-songed. "You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"No? Well you wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean anything by it."

The feisty side of Bella was coming out, and I could almost see her blood boiling.

I quickly rounded the bar and stepped between Rosalie and my seething Bella.

"Darlin' … let's get ye home, yer tired and ye need to rest," I murmured against her temple.

"No, Edward. I want to know why the hell Rosalie would ever think that we wouldn't want one of these babies just because we weren't planning on it."

"She doesn't think that darlin'. Rosalie was just messing with ye, baby. Now settle down and let me take ye home."

Bella bid Emmett goodnight but she wouldn't talk to Rosalie. I apologized and chalked it up to Bella's hormones. Rosalie shrugged apologetically and promised she'd give Bella a couple days to calm down before she tried apologizing. I left my pub in the competent hands of my employees and took my wife home.

Bella was quiet during the car ride home. I looked over and ran my finger down her arm. She turned her head to look at me and it was then that I realized that she was crying.

"Why are ye cryin', darlin'?"

"I'm so angry with Rosalie. How could she possibly think that we wouldn't want one of our babies just because we hadn't planned on it? Edward … I could be pregnant with triplets and that wouldn't make me want any one of them less. Our babies are so very wanted and so very loved and I won't ever – EVER let anyone think otherwise."

"Bella," I sighed. "Rose wasn't implying that we don't want our babies. She was kidding around. Yer feeling a little sensitive right now and I think it's got ye all worked up. Now … why don't ye let me help ye in the house and we'll get ye upstairs and into a nice warm bath. I'll make ye a cup of tea and ye can relax for a while. How does that sound?"

She sighed as if she knew I was right and I knew when she squeezed her eyes shut that she'd given in.

"That sounds wonderful, baby. I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday."

"Ye didn't ruin me birthday, darlin'. Ye made it perfect."

Bella had surprised me earlier that morning by presenting me with her idea for our son's name. I hadn't given it much consideration but apparently she had and the more I thought about it – the more I realized it meant the world to me.

_**August 17, 2016 ...**_

"Bella … I'm going to adjust your Pitocin to see if we can't nudge these babies along, okay?"

"Okay."

Dr. Gerdy had examined Bella the day before and after ordering another ultrasound she asked Bella to come in to be induced. She was concerned with Bella's blood pressure – citing it was higher than she would have liked for it to be and she was concerned with preeclampsia.

We left Aidan in Alice and Jasper's care and made the early morning trek to the hospital. After getting Bella situated with her IV's and extra pillows, the nurse came in to administer the Pitocin.

"We'll let that take effect and the doctor will check on you in a while."

We thanked her and settled in for what could have been a very long day.

My parents had flown in for the blessed event – my mom couldn't bear the thought of missing the birth of another grandchild let alone two of them. Carlisle and Esme brought them to the hospital where we all sat around, trying to keep Bella's spirits up. She was having contractions but they were sporadic. After her first exam, the doctor decided to up the Pitocin level.

Bella found a comfortable position to rest in and appeared to have fallen asleep. I turned my attention away from her for only a moment when I felt her grip my hand in hers and she yelped.

"Breathe, baby," I encouraged. "It's almost over."

I eyed the machine to Bella's right as I watched the contraction subside.

She had a few more strong contractions before I looked over at her frazzled state and I knew she couldn't take anymore.

"Darlin' … ye need yer epidural."

Bella nodded and I called for the nurse.

Ten minutes later, the anesthesiologist walked in and ordered everyone out – including me.

"Oh, hell no! He's staying or this won't happen," Bella insisted.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Masen but he needs to leave so we can administer your epidural."

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes – begging me not to leave her. There was no way they could have forced me out of that room.

"I was in the room when she got her epidural with our first baby. She hates needles and she needs me to get her through this."

The nurse nodded and the anesthesiologist sighed knowing he wouldn't win this argument.

I helped Bella to sit up and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She held onto my biceps as I stood between her legs with one hand gently rubbing the outside of her thigh and the other caressing her belly. I could feel our babies inside her kicking and moving about and I was excited at the prospect of meeting them soon.

"Don't move, Bella," the nurse instructed.

I could feel Bella's knee jerk against me and she hissed as the anesthesiologist inserted the long needle into her spine.

"I've got ye, beautiful. I'm right here. Ye can squeeze if ye need to."

Bella attempted to breathe through her pain. As the needle went in another contraction hit her.

"Almost done, Bella."

"It hurts, Edward …" Bella whimpered.

"I know it does, darlin'. It's almost over."

If I could have taken away her pain – I would have in a heartbeat. I couldn't bear my sweet, beautiful wife hurting. Not when it could be helped anyway. I willed the doctor to finish up so we could get Bella tucked back into bed and the nurse could get the epidural going to end Bella's suffering. As soon as that happened, the fetal monitor started going crazy and the nurse called for the doctor to come in.

"It seems one or both of the babies aren't reacting well to the Pitocin. I'd like to back it off a bit and see what happens. I'll come back in about an hour and check you again and see where we are," Dr. Gerdy explained.

Thanks to the epidural, Bella's lower extremities were now dead weight. I helped her into a comfortable position and she closed her eyes. I hoped that she'd be able to rest. Our visitors came and went and nurses stopped in occasionally to see if there was any change in Bella's labor.

"Dr. Gerdy will be in shortly to put an internal fetal monitor on the baby that is in position. We can't get a good reading on the external monitor but we'll leave it there because we won't be able to get a monitor on that second baby."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Well, when we up the Pitocin, the babies go into distress – their heart rates go up which in turn makes Bella's heart rate go up and it's making her blood pressure go up. We're still trying to avoid the preeclampsia."

"What does that mean?"

"The doctor will go over everything with you, Mr. Masen, but it may mean that we'll have to take your wife in for a c-section."

"Wouldn't it be better to do that than to risk preeclampsia?"

The nurse assured me that my question would be better suited for a doctor to answer and she left the room. When the doctor came in an hour later, I posed the same question to her.

"We're exploring every avenue, Edward. Bella was adamant that she wanted a natural birth. At the moment no one is in danger so we'll let her progress on her own and monitor her carefully. As we monitor her, we'll evaluate where we are in her labor. If I'm not satisfied at the end of my shift, I will confer with my colleague and we will decide on a course of action together."

I watched with a heavy heart as Bella slept off and on all afternoon. At one point, I looked up and she was smiling at me sleepily.

"How are ye, darlin'?"

"I'm okay," she croaked. "I wish I could feel them moving. I almost hate that I can't."

"I know, baby. They'll be here and in our arms before we know it."

Bella had been in active labor for thirteen hours before Dr. Gerdy's colleague came in and announced that there wasn't enough of a progression in Bella's labor.

"Bella, we're going to take you in for a C-Section."

There was a flurry of activity in Bella's room and a pair of blue scrubs were placed in my arms.

"Mr. Masen, you'll want to put those on if you want to come with your wife into the OR."

I slipped into the bathroom for a few minutes and quickly changed not wanting to be away from Bella. By the look on her face, Bella must have been scared to death when the doctor had said C-Section. Her eyes were unfocused and the nurse explained that the epidural had worn off and that they were going to administer other painkillers so they could perform the surgery.

"Mr. Masen, I want to let you know that I'll have these babies out in under three minutes. Things will go very quickly once we're inside the OR. You won't be able to cut the cords but you'll be able to see what's going on. Bella's going to be awake for this so you'll want to sit with her and talk to her. Are you ready?"

I nodded and they wheeled Bella out of the room.

"Soooo … c-c-c-cold," Bella chattered as they moved her from her from her bed to the operating table.

"It'll be better soon, darlin'."

True to her word, the doctor had my babies out in under three minutes. I watched in wonder as she pulled them out from their mother's protective womb.

"There's our problem … the cord was wrapped around her neck," the doctor explained.

"Bella … she's beautiful." I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked worriedly.

"She's fine." The nurse smiled. "As soon as they get you fixed up and settled in your room, we'll bring them for you to hold.

As one nurse took my daughter in her arms, another took my son from the doctor as he worked to deliver the placenta and suture Bella. Both my babies let out a shrill cry. I couldn't blame them and it killed me not to be able to take them in my arms and reassure them that mum and dad were there to take care of them.

"Our son is incredible, Bella," I told her as I stroked her hair.

Bella had so much crap pumping through her veins that she was shivering like crazy. The nurses came and covered her with heated blankets but nothing seemed to warm her up.

"Mr. Masen … would you like to hold your daughter?"

I nodded and took my tiny, pink bundle from the nurse. I held her close to my chest and sat next to Bella so she could see our daughter. She couldn't touch her as she was still being worked on and they still had her arms strapped to the table.

"She's perfect." Bella sniffled.

My daughter had a head full of dark hair – so dark it was almost black. I couldn't wait to see if it would be the same dark mahogany as her mother's and I hoped that she'd have the same chocolate eyes.

"She is," I agreed.

"Can I trade you?" The nurse asked.

I nodded and traded my daughter for my son.

He was a little smaller than his sister and couldn't have been more different. His hair was dark but seemed to have the same reddish cast to it that mine had. Another mini me.

"He looks like you," Bella smiled.

"He does," I agreed.

"Aidan will love that."

I couldn't wait to show our son his new siblings. Unfortunately I'd have to wait until the following morning. It was nearing eleven o'clock at night, and there was no way I could call and ask Jasper and Alice to bring Aidan to the hospital at this hour.

The nurse gave us a minute with our son before taking him off to join his sister and not long after that, they were transferring Bella back to her bed and wheeling her back to her suite.

"You did so good, beautiful darlin'. Thank ye for giving me two more perfect babies."

Bella giggled and I brushed the hair from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear.

"Go tell your mom and dad the babies are here, Edward."

"I don't want to leave ye."

"I'm fine. Go tell them. I need to call Rose and Alice anyway."

I slipped out the door to tell my aunt, uncle and parents and when I came back, Bella was sitting up in bed with our son at her breast. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight. I stepped quietly into the room, not wanting to interrupt Bella's moment with our son. She was playing with his tiny fingers and tracing his perfect little lips that were suckling her bosom.

"I hear you over there, Edward. Come and say hi to our son."

"Where's my baby girl?" I wondered aloud.

"They're still examining her … there was some concern because of the umbilical cord. They will bring her in shortly."

I nodded.

Bella and I opted to keep our babies in the suite with us. When they woke, we could tend to them instead of the nurses. When Bella finished nursing our son, I took him from her and patted his back gently, burping him. He smelled so clean and sweet. I lay back on the couch with my newborn son against my chest as Bella watched us sleepily from the bed.

"Here's your baby girl," the nurse whispered as she rolled in the bassinette.

Bella immediately reached out for our daughter and inspected her as only a mother would, quickly pulling her gown away from her chest and letting our eager baby girl nurse.

The next morning, our family couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. At least they had the decency to call and make sure that we were up and about before they left home. Breakfast was served at eight a.m. but the babies had different ideas as to how breakfast would go down.

"I'm going to spend ninety percent of my days nursing," Bella giggled.

"You won't hear me complain – I'll get to see ye topless."

"Perv," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"At least I'm honest."

Bella finished nursing and I took turns burping each of the twins while the nurse helped Bella out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up. I wished that I could have been the one to help her but the twins needed me more at the moment.

Refreshed and back in her bed in her own pajamas, Bella held out her arms for the twins. I tucked them into her arms just as our family came through the door.

"Aww … aren't they precious?" Renee cooed as she stepped over to kiss Bella on the forehead.

"What are ye naming them?" My mum asked.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Well, since everyone is here …." I said looking around at our entire family who had filed in the door, including Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

I picked up Aidan and took him over to sit on the bed next to Bella and the twins.

"Buddy … this is your brother, Tristan Edward and your sister, Cairan Elizabeth."

"Hi, Tristan. Hi, Cairan. I'm Aidan, your big brudder."

"Yer going to be a great big brother, buddy."

I kissed the top of Aidan's head before wiping a few tears that had slid down Bella's cheek. Aidan kissed his brother and sister each on the top of their head before kissing Bella.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, little man."

I helped Aidan down off the bed and then picked up Cairan. "Mom, would ye like to hold her?"

"I'd love too."

I handed my mom my daughter before picking my son up. "Renee, would ye like to meet yer grandson?"

"Of course."

I handed Renee Tristan before sitting next to Bella. Everyone oohed and ahhed over our babies as they were passed around from relative to relative. I wrapped my arm around Bella as she leaned into me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank ye, Bella," I whispered.

"For what, Edward?"

"This extraordinary life. Ye gave me more than yer love unconditionally. Ye gave me children to love and cherish and I couldn't have asked for a more perfect family."

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Gaelic Translations:**_

_**a mhic means my son**_

_**Ciaran means little friend or little beloved – pronounced: care + in**_

_**We hope hope you loved our outtake as much as we loved writing it. These are our favorite characters and it was nice to write them again! Now leave us some love please!  
**_


End file.
